Uninvited
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Rosalie and Emmet have the house to themselves and they intend to make the most of it. Until Bella decides to show up uninvited and spoil their plans, or will she? Originaly a one shot.
1. Chapter 1 - Uninvited (1)

**1**

**Rose's POV**

Stupid Bella. Who does she think she is? Prancing around being all hot and... hot-blooded I meant to say. As I was saying she just comes out of bloody nowhere and suddenly my brother can't keep his hands off her. My brother incidentally who has never even looked at a girl in his entire life. I mean she's not even pretty. She just plain and boring yet everyone loves her. With her stupidly luscious hair, and her boring sleek legs, and her silly 'I'm naive and innocent, come fuck me.' smile, and her perfect breasts... I meant per...perfectly plain breasts, and her stupid hips that sway when she walks showing off her nice round ass... I meant... Umm... I... She **is not** prettier than me!

And I mean how thick can you be. For the first time in weeks Emmett and I get the house to ourselves and what does she do. Walks in the door looking for Edward. Well excuse me but my husband was about to drag me upstairs and tear all my clothes off. But no. Now I am explaining that everyone is out with Alice shopping for clothes for _her_ stupid wedding to my stupid brother. Not that I think my brother is stupid. I love my brother. He just has terrible taste in women.

And _finally_ the tease of a brunet is leaving so my husband can ravish me, and what does she do? She turns around.

"Look Rose." She starts talking with those plump round lips that just beg to be sucked... I mean sucked as in a suck her blood kinda way. "I know we don't really get along all that well, and I mean soon we're kind of going to be family so, could we at least _try_ to get along?"

I blinked. She wants to _get along_ with me? That bitch. She thinks she's so amazingly fuckable that I'll just forgive her and we'll be best friends. No fucking way. What am I forgiving her for? I'm not forgiving her, she's a bitch. But what has she actually done that would require forgiveness? Be an innocent whorish tease? No. She... Um... She made Edward sad. _That_ is what she did. _That _is why I hate her. Bitch.

"I mean how often do we get time alone to just talk, you know you and me. Without Edward or anyone else breathing down our necks giving their opinion on the conversation. If we are going to be stuck with each other for eternity we might as well _try_ to come to an understanding." She gave me that naively innocently fuckable smile.

Just me and her? Oh right she doesn't know about Emmett upstairs naked in our bedroom waiting for me. "Why? Why do we have to _get along_? We aren't going to magically become friends so why bother? I hate you and you hate me. End of story, please leave." I practically begged the last part.

"Rose." She stepped towards me. NO NO NO! The door is _THAT_ way. "I don't hate you. You are Edward's sister and you mean a lot to him so I want to try to understand you. Why you hate me, why we can't be friends, because for Edwards sake, can't we just try?" Stupid bitch has to be all sweet and logical. She trying to be all nice and compassionate.

I'm horny. I want to go upstairs to Emmett. Not be down here with my lips inches away from her plump round delicious looking ones. I want my husband to satisfy my burning desire. I want to feel his body pressed against mine in ever possible way. But no. Instead I am stuck down here, face to face with this fuckable... I mean boring... God her lips taste sweeter that I thought.

"Did... Did you just kiss me?" Her voice was shaky when we parted and her eyes were wide.

Did I just kiss her? "No."

"Um yeah actually I think you did." Stupid condescending...

"I said I didn't alright bitch?" I growled at her. Who does she think she is?

"I was kinda there." She forced out looking at the floor.

I swear Bella just has this magical way to piss me off. I growled pinning her against the wall. God her skin is just so warm. I can still remember how her lips taste. "Look bitch. I said no. I did not kiss you. You asked a question and I answered. You don't get to change it because it's not the one you want." I paused. Damn I need Emmett right now. I grabbed her neck and crashed her lips to mine again. Her lips are so soft and sweet. It was a few minutes before I finally released her. "Screw you." I breathed against her lips making her whimper. "Screw you and your stupid, fuckable body."

"Okay." she sort of half breathed half whimpered it as if she had to force the sound to come out.

"What?" Can't this chick even speak bloody English? "Speak sense bitch." I ordered not moving away.

She paused before forcing out the words. "Okay then, if you want to... screw me." Her eyes drifted up and met mine, I could see the lust in them.

That was enough for me. Bella was instantly on her back on the couch, with my tongue in her mouth and my hands roaming her body. Her hands slid under my shirt and within seconds I had torn every article of clothing we were wearing of our bodies. A gasp escaped her lips and she continued to kiss me, this time with her warm hand gently cupping my cold breast.

"Fuck Bella." I moaned against her mouth and sat up between her legs, taking in her hot body that was dripping with arousal and definitely **not** sexier than mine. Having decided on a target I moved down to cup one of her breasts while taking the other in my mouth. She moaned out in pleasure as I worked her body a bit rougher than I probably should have.

"Oh god Rose yes... Fuck me, screw me, please." her words were barely coherent. Good I'm sick of hearing that stupid bitch talk.

"ROSE!" My head snapped up and Bella's snapped back allowing both of us a view of Emmett standing to attention in all his glory with his arms crossed angrily across his chest. SHIT. I had forgotten he was here, and he couldn't even bother to put his clothes on before coming downstairs. "What is wrong with you Rose? You are _my wife_ and you just sit there fucking some hot girl right downstairs from where I am waiting for you. And you _didn't_ invite me!" He growled his disapproval at me.

I sat up properly dragging Bella with me so our breasts were pressed together and looked over her shoulder at him. I took Bella's face in my hands and kissed her properly, slowly, passionately. I slid my tongue in her mouth and she instantly relaxed allowing me dominance as I pulled her body tighter to mine. When we finally parted I looked over to see Emmett painfully hard with a few drops of pre-cum glistening on the tip of his cock. "As my husband, I'm disappointed you think an invitation is even necessary. I'm surprised you took so long getting down here, I missed you." I informed him while my fingers slid down to massage Bella's dripping pussy causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Within seconds I felt us both being lifted up and laid down again on top of Emmett with his cold cock pressed between us. We both ground against him and I proceeded to caress her beasts, sucking on her nipples and working her into a frenzy. When I playfully bit her nipple causing her to scream out in pleasure Emmett removed his cock from between us and lined up against my dripping pussy. As he slammed inside of me my clitoris rubbed against Bella's making her cry out with me. He continued to pound into me over and over causing both of us to scream each others names. I could feel myself drawing close so I placed my hand on Bella's lower back and ground her steaming pussy against mine and my other hand pulled her neck towards me allowing me to slide my tongue inside her mouth.

A few more thrusts from my husband and we both cried out in ecstasy holding each other tight as we came. Emmett came a few seconds after and the three of us collapsed into the couch in a state of pure bliss. I leaned over Bella and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "You're amazing." I told him.

"Best wife ever." He mumbled before kissing me again.

"I'll go take a shower." Bella mumbled through her exhaustion as she stood up and walked away.

With her no longer between us I pulled him tightly into a passionate kiss before whispering in his ear, "Tell me that again, after Edward kills us both."

His eyes were wide as the fear and realisation set in. "We are so dead."

"Oh most definitely, but if were going to die anyway," I ground myself into him, he moaned instantly hard for me. "Ready for round two?" He smiled, his fear forgotten for now.

* * *

**~SophieAngel69**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lesson Number One (2)

**2**

**Rose's POV**

I climbed through Bella's window and found myself in her bedroom. Sitting on her bed I listened to her footsteps as she approached the room.

The door opened and my brother's fiancé jumped in surprise, gasping at me presence. "Rose." She managed as her heart rate slowed down. I was most definitely not watching her chest move up and down at her deep, shocked breaths. And I most certainly had _not_ noticed her lack of a bra. "Don't _do_ that." She scolded me.

"You asked me to come." I reminded her without getting up.

Bella had managed to compose herself by the time she spoke. "I mean surprise me like that." She blushed in her embarrassment, which was not cute.

"Bella what do you want?" I asked distracting myself from her unconfined breasts which were not begging me to grab them.

She walked over and sat beside me. "I am going to assume you know about the deal I made with Edward concerning our wedding." She began awkwardly biting her lip. God that's sexy... I mean...Oh who am I kidding she's fucking hot.

I raised my eyebrow at her shyness. "You mean how you will marry him if he will fuck you before he turns you?" I asked slightly amused by how her blush intensified.

"Um... yeah that." She mumbled staring at the carpet.

"What about it?" I asked intrigued.

"Well..." Bella began, still refusing to meet my eyes. "I really have no one else to ask about this but..." She bit her lip again. "I really don't know anything about... Well all that."

"You want me to give you advice about sex?" I clarified understanding what she was trying to ask.

"I don't want to disappoint him." She shrugged embarrassed. "And I have no one else to ask."

"And you think you can ask me about sex because we had a threesome with my husband?" I couldn't help but find that a little silly. "Bella, usually when people cheat on their significant other, they keep it a secret and try to pretend it never happened, not ask the person they cheated with for a performance review."

"That's not why I'm asking you, well in away I guess it is but..." She floundered before admitting. "I'm asking you because you were _really_ amazing at it and I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"You think I was amazing?" I couldn't help but feel a little flattered. And turned on since we were talking about it, I need to see Emmett as soon as I leave here. Damn he's still out hunting with Edward.

Bella bit her lip again refusing to meet my eye as the blush made its way down her neck. I couldn't help but wonder why she found her bottom lip so tasty, so as soon as she stopped chewing on her bottom lip, I began nibbling on it.

Bella instantly responded, kissing me back. Our kiss quickly grew more passionate and intense as her arms slid around my neck and I held her neck and lower back, cradling her body I gently lay her down on the bed beneath me.

"Rose," she mumbled as I released her lips. "What are you doing?" She asked breathing heavily.

What _am_ I doing? "Giving you that lesson you asked for." Yeah that sounded logical. That is exactly what I was doing.

Bella looked about to protest so I kissed her again, sliding my tongue inside her mouth and making her moan. As my kisses trailed down her neck, I heard her mumble, "Right... Lesson... Of course... Yes... Rose..." Her words became unintelligible as I pulled her breast out of her shirt and began caressing it with my tongue.

If this is a lesson, I may as well teach her something. "Bella." I drew her attention as I pulled back.

"Yes Rosalie?" Her words were slow, deliberate and thick with arousal.

"Get up." I instructed climbing off of her. She wordlessly complied. "If you are going to screw Edward while you are human, which I personally think is stupid, you are going to want to be on top. Safer that way." I lay back and pulled her on top of me.

I quickly removed our clothing, without ripping it this time. Emmett always says that I turn getting naked into a skill.

"Brace your hands on his chest." I instructed her, placing her hands on my breasts. "And then you can ride him, setting your pace and staying control." I moaned as Bella ground her dripping centre against mine.

We instantly forgot the lesson as I came up to meet her lips.

She caressed my breasts and I placed my arms behind her neck, once again seeking entrance with my tongue. I moaned as her fingers brushed my nipple. We were both all hands as she continued to grind herself against me, an action which I eagerly reciprocated.

I felt my orgasm approaching I pulled her tight against me, pressing her breasts against mine and forcing my tongue into her eager mouth. Our legs wound around each other in odd angles, allowing me to feel all of her. I placed my hand on her lower back and ground our pelvis' together, moaning as her clitoris rubbed against mine.

I slid my hand between us and rubbed her soaking pussy, because of how close we were I could feel the movements of my fingers against my own arousal.

Bella encouraged my hips away from hers and we each braced ourselves on the bed with one arm as she placed her other hand at my dripping entrance and mirrored my movements.

We moaned into each others mouths as we came, and the sunk panting onto the bed. I pulled my brother's fiancé into my arms and as we lay there in a post-coital embrace I thought one thing.

I am so screwed.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am not sure if this story will continue or where it will go. It was just a one shot that I had no intention of continuing yet wound up doing so anyway. Feel free to follow this story but beware it may never have an ending,or this might be the ending. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**~SophieAngel69**


	3. Chapter 3 - Emmett's In Trouble (3)

**3**

**Rose's POV**

I ran to Emmett and kissed him as soon as he arrived home. He winced and I turned to Edward, "What did you do to my husbands jaw?" I demanded.

"I didn't break it. I only cracked it." He informed me, as of that made it better.

I stared at him angrily. "And why did you do that?"

"Because he spent the entire time we were there fantasising about my fiancé. After about 18 hours I got fed up and hit him." My brother informed me casually.

I turned my glare towards my husband. "Oh _did_ he now?" I wasn't asking Edward.

"Oh and you too, He seemed enjoy the idea of you two together. I still can't look at that couch the same." He admitted attempting to get Emmett into more trouble. And succeeding.

"I need to have a word with my husband." I announced dragging Emmett outside my his ear. Ignoring his protests of pain.

* * *

"Are you _trying_ to get us caught?" I demanded when we were far enough away for me to scream at him without being overheard.

"It was an accident." He protested. "I was panicking about spending two days with my brother after I helped my wife screw his fiancé. And then I thought about what happened, and I couldn't get it out of my head. But it's okay because he thinks it was a fantasy, not a memory." Emmett smiled at me. That smile he makes when he knows he is in trouble, and he has absolutely no way of getting out of it so he just pretends that there isn't a problem.

"Yeah well for once your wandering eyes actually came in handy." My eyes dropped to the ground in thought.

"I don't have wandering eyes." He insisted. "I just think about things when I don't get any for a while." He was hesitant to admit that last part.

He was right though, Emmett and I hadn't had sex since that time with Bella a few weeks back.

"So what you are saying is that, in order to keep Edward in the dark about what happened... I need to keep you constantly, sexually satisfied." I couldn't stop the corners of my lips turning up at that last part.

Emmett's eyes lit up at my suggestion. "The idea is plausible." His tone was seductive as he took a step towards me. "The real question is however... Is that something you would be willing to do?" His lips were just inches from my own, and I knew what he wanted.

"Well..." A brilliant idea suddenly came to me. "I do need a demonstration."

His face took on a curious expression at my words.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry no smut this chapter, but I am attempting to make this an actual story and that means talking as well as fucking.**

**~SophieAngel69**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lessons (4)

**4**

**Rose's POV**

"Okay, explain to me why he is here." Bella pointed to Emmett, her confusion plain on her face.

"Well, you wanted me to teach you about sex, so I brought someone with a penis." I explained simply.

"Look Rose... When I asked you for advice, I meant in the form of do's and don'ts. Not actual physical lessons." She protested with a blush. "Besides, I am kind of, technically, still a virgin. And I would like to keep it that way until Edward..." Her voice trailed off at the end.

"I'm not telling you to fuck Emmett." I assured her. "Believe me that is the last think I would tell you to do." It struck me as odd that I had no problem cheating on my husband (Although technically it's not cheating if he is okay with it) with Bella. And I had no problem with my husband watching me cheat on him with my new obsession, or even participate. Yet I had a problem with my husband having a go at Bella himself. "Emmett is simply a demonstration." I explained with a smile.

She thought for a moment before responding with, "So you want me to watch _you_..." She paused again. "_Get it on_, with him?" She couldn't say sex, that's so cute. I didn't just think that

"I want to teach you." I clarified before turning to my husband. "Emmett, could you please sit on the bed." When he complied I turned back to Bella who was watching me intently. "Now if Edward decides to freak out and not to touch you, I am going to teach you a way to convince and reassure him." I explained moving along with the lesson. "Please come sit on the bed beside Emmett." I invited returning my gaze to my husband. "Who is still wearing clothes?" I raised my eyebrow to convey my disapproval of the situation.

Emmett pulled his shirt off at an inhuman speed, and was naked by the time I reached the bed with a blushing Bella. "Much better." I praised him.

"If Edward is being apprehensive about touching you, offer him an alternative that does not involve much participation on his part." I instructed her looking to Emmett. "You can do this by telling him to place his hands beside him to brace himself, and lean back." Emmett did as I said without making me ask him directly.

Bella sat awkwardly next to him, as I gestured her to, and I knelt between his legs. "Now the first thing you have to do is get him ready." We both looked to Emmett's fully erect member and Bella cocked an eyebrow sceptically at me. "Emmett is always ready." I told her before continuing. "But I should teach you how because I seriously doubt Edward will be the same.

"Now," I drew her attention back to my husband's arousal. "It is important to start off slow, you have no idea the power of teasing." I continued reaching forward and grasping my husbands penis, hearing the subtle change in his breathing when I did so.

"How you hold it is important as well. The best way, is to wrap your fingers around the base while using your thumb to support it. That will allow you to move and position in to your liking." I demonstrated positioning him directly in front of my face.

"Before you do anything else a surprisingly good tactic is to breathe on it." Bella looked confused so I leant forward and, opening my mouth I let the cool air of my breath wash over his manhood. Emmett drew a sharp intake of breath in response.

"When you do involve your tongue," I continued. "Be soft and gentle at first. Gently run your tongue around the head before becoming more firm as you trace the slit." I did as I had instructed her, using Emmett's resulting moan as evidence.

"And when you do actually take him in, remember to use your tongue as well as your lips, swallowing around him works wonders. And a little bit of teeth can sometimes be a good idea, however probably not if you are inexperienced." I cautioned before circling the head of his cock with my tongue and then sliding him slowly inside my mouth, tasting the salty tang of his pre-cum.

I worked busily on my husband's erection, caressing, licking, sucking, etcetera until I was interrupted by Bella's timid voice.

"Can I try?" She asked shyly causing me to turn my head sharply, releasing him in the process.

Bella had her eyes pinned to the floor with a deep blush set into her cheeks. I glanced up momentarily to see Emmett staring at her as well. "You want to give my husband a blowjob?" I asked raising my eyebrow in question, causing Bella's blush to intensify.

"I didn't mean it like that." She mumbled. "I just meant that these lessons are supposed to be about teaching me so..." Bella trailed off not willing to finish that sentence.

"Just for the record, _I_ have no problem with this idea." Emmett announced eagerly. "I have no problem with sharing you with her, why should you have a problem with sharing me." He grinned at his sound reasoning.

"Quiet you!" I ordered him. "These lessons are about her knowledge, not your pleasure." Why did I have a problem with this suggestion? Somehow the idea of Bella pleasuring Emmett filled me with anger.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea." Bella excused turning away embarrassed.

"No it's fine." I assured her moving over slightly to allow her room.

Hesitantly she took my previous position and looked at him unsure of how to proceed.

"Touch him." I instructed her. "Hold him like I did." Bella did as she was told.

She proceeded to re-enact my performance causing Emmett to moan as his cock disappeared behind her lips.

"I said quiet! How is she supposed to concentrate with you making noise." I growled at him and he stayed as silent as he could in fear of it ending if he spoke.

"Rest you hands against his thighs to support yourself." I advised her.

Bella was surprisingly good at it, especially considering this was her first time. All of her movements were slow and deliberate and she quickly developed a pattern. Down. Lick to the right. Down. Lick to the left. Down. Lick up the centre and across the slit. Down. And then repeat. It was surprisingly erotic to watch, she was good with her tongue and I could see he thought so too. Why am I so jealous about him feeling her lips? Those lips that I so dearly treasure tasting. Those lips that I want to feel against my skin, not watch against his.

"Cradle his balls." I tutored her and she obeyed. "Use one of your fingers to circle his hole." I watched as she did as she was told. "Many men like it if you put a finger or two inside them although very few will admit it." I paused before admitting. "Emmett does." Her movements were shielded from me by his thigh, but his reaction told me she had done so.

I hated this. I shouldn't, but seeing Bella make Emmett feel good, made me feel awful. She wasn't his, but she wasn't mine either. She was Edward's, she was my brother's. And Emmett was mine. But watching them just made me feel horrible. Not angry or annoyed, just sick. I couldn't resist the urge to touch her, so I reached out and stoked my hand across her stomach and thigh causing her to moan around him, making him lose control momentarily and moan with her.

"Moaning is another good one. The vibrations feel good." Neither of them noticed my pain as I continued to advise her movements. "Put another finger in him. I ordered and Emmett's resulting noise told me she had complied. As she continued to thrust her fingers inside of him she moaned around him, on purpose this time, and Emmett gripped the sheets tightly as he cried out in pleasure. Bella snapped her head back releasing him in shock, causing him unload himself all over her face.

"You could have warned her!" I yelled at him as she sat there embarrassed, covering her mouth in shame.

"I never warn you and you don't complain." He protested uselessly.

"Well she's _not_ me!" I told him angrily leading her from the room and into the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Ominous Voice* To Be Continued!**

**~SophieAngel69**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cleaning Up (5)

**5**

**Rose's POV**

"I am so sorry Bella." I apologised, cleaning her up. "I had no idea Emmett could be so insensitive."

"No it's fine." She insisted. "He just caught me by surprise is all."

"Well its polite to warn someone before you cum inside them." I told her wiping the last of it from her face.

"He doesn't warn you." She shrugged not meeting my eye.

"No he doesn't, but I don't mind." I admitted.

"What do you usually do?" Her voice was quiet and timid as she met my eye.

"I usually swallow it." Her eyes were just so _brown_. "But that doesn't mean you have to. Everyone is different." I brought my hand up to caress her face.

There was silence for a moment before Bella leaned forward and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the others, every other time we had kissed it was always in the heat of the moment. Filled with lust and haste. I hated to pull back.

She tried to apologise but I cut her off. "No Bella it's just, you taste like him." I told her and she brought her hand up to touch her lips.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled blushing again. "I can still taste him." She shyly admitted.

"Well then I'd better help you get the taste out of your mouth then." I smiled at her and turned the shower on. "And wash it out of your hair."

I helped her with her clothes before removing my own and leading her into the shower.

Once we were in the shower she admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you." I promised. "But I'll show you first." I got down on my knees and with her back pressed against the wall of the shower I gently encouraged her legs further apart.

I liked the shower, it felt as though we were washing away our experience with Emmett. And here it was just us.

I breathed my cool breath across her pussy, making her body quiver. I gently ran my fingers through her centre to find her soaking wet for me. Or was she wet for Emmett. I growled at the thought and her heart beat sped up instantly and I thought I had scared her until I felt her grow wetter. She liked it. And she was wet for me. I smiled at the thought.

I lifted her leg over my shoulder and moved forward to taste her. She moaned as I licked her out and the sound made me hot. Well as hot as you can be when you're a vampire.

I continued to play with her clitoris and lick up and down enjoying the sounds she made as I did so. She was panting madly as I slid my tongue inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I felt her tangle her fingers through my hair and I opened my eyes to look up and see her cupping her breast eagerly with her other hand.

I cupped her ass with my hand and teased her opening with my thumb while I turned the attention of my tongue back to her clitoris. She screamed in pleasure when my thumb made its way inside her. I retracted my thumb and re-angled my hand so I could slide my index finger easily into her dripping centre. I rubbed my thighs together searching for friction and sucked eagerly on her as I thrust my finger deep inside her causing her to scream my name as she came.

Her legs grew weak and she slid down to join me panting on the floor.

"My turn?" I asked her with a hopeful smile.

She paused while she got her breath back and I watched the water run down her steaming body. "Your turn." Bella responded shakily with a nod when she could speak again.

I stood up eagerly and backed myself into a corner of the adjacent wall spreading my legs I awaited her approach. She pinned one of my legs to to the wall beside me and spread me wide with her thumbs, allowing herself access to my pussy. I felt her warm breath as she licked me, mimicking my approach. I thrust my hips towards her murmuring my words of encouragement.

I hardly even had to tell her where to put her tongue or when to use her fingers, but I did so anyway, to make her more comfortable. I soon felt the knot tightening in my stomach and ordered her in between pants. "Wrap your tongue around... God yes... Now your finger... Oooh... Add another one... Fuck... And curl them... Fuck Bella!" I cried out in ecstasy as she pushed me over the edge, curling her fingers inside me and hitting my G-spot with ease.

"Now suck... Clean me with your tongue Bella." I ordered and she complied, much to my pleasure, before standing to face me again.

"Was that okay?" She asked causing me to laugh and kiss her eager lips. Yep tastes like me now, can hardly taste him at all.

"That... Was... Amazing..." My breath was still in short bursts as I held her close. "You are amazing." I told her as my breathing returned to normal. "Turn around." I instructed and she complied.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked me cautiously, and I just knew she was biting her lip.

"Exactly what I promised." I told her. "I'm going to wash your hair."

And that was possibly, no definitely, the best shower of my life. Not only because of the sex, but because she we both stayed afterwards. It may seem silly, washing her hair, but it was just so mundane, so... intimate. Something non-sexual and caring. I know its stupid, but I liked looking after her like that.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed that, I had trouble thinking of the words to describe that last part, but I think it turned out pretty well all things considered. No promises on an update.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Bella's Lesson (6)

**6**

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, explain to me why he is here." I pointed to Emmett, confused by his presence.

"Well, you wanted me to teach you about sex, so I brought someone with a penis." Rose explained simply and I was suddenly worried about where this was going.

"Look Rose... When I asked you for advice, I meant in the form of do's and don'ts. Not actual physical lessons." I tried to explain, though I could feel myself blushing. "Besides, I am kind of, technically, still a virgin. And I would like to keep it that way until Edward..." My voice just sort of trailed off at the end there, but I couldn't help it, some things are just harder to say out loud.

"I'm not telling you to fuck Emmett." Rose assured me. "Believe me that is the last thing I would tell you to do. Emmett is simply a demonstration." She explained with a smile. Why did I love watching her smile so much?

I thought for a moment as I let it sink in before responding with, "So you want me to watch _you_..." I paused again struggling to find the right words. "_Get it on_, with him?" Close enough.

"I want to teach you." She clarified before turning to Emmett. "Emmett, could you please sit on the bed." When he complied she turned back to me as I stood silently watching. "Now if Edward decides to freak out and not to touch you, I am going to teach you a way to convince and reassure him." Rose explained moving along with the lesson, and I thought that that possibility seemed rather likely. "Please come sit on the bed beside Emmett." She invited turning to look at him. "Who is still wearing clothes?" I could hear the disapproval in her voice.

Emmett pulled his shirt off at an inhuman speed, and was naked by the time we reached the bed, which was honestly a little embarrassing. "Much better." She praised him. What is he a dog?

"If Edward is being apprehensive about touching you, offer him an alternative that does not involve much participation on his part." Rose continued looking to Emmett, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. These lessons were supposed to be me and her, yet he seemed to hold her attention. "You can do this by telling him to place his hands beside him to brace himself, and lean back." Emmett did as she said immediately.

I sat down next to him a little awkwardly, obeying her without question, and Rose knelt between his legs. "Now the first thing you have to do is get him ready." We both looked to Emmett's fully erect member and I cocked an eyebrow sceptically at her. He looked ready to me. "Emmett is always ready." She explained before continuing. "But I should teach you how because I seriously doubt Edward will be the same." She was probably right there.

"Now," Rose said from between Emmett's legs, causing me to look at him again. "It is important to start off slow, you have no idea the power of teasing." She continued reaching forward and grasping Emmett's length.

"How you hold it is important as well. The best way, is to wrap your fingers around the base while using your thumb to support it. That will allow you to move and position in to your liking." The sexy blonde demonstrated positioning him directly in front of her mouth. A little too close for my liking.

"Before you do anything else a surprisingly good tactic is to breathe on it." That sounded crazy but Rosalie leaned forward opened her mouth letting her breath wash over him. Emmett drew a sharp intake of breath in response. Okay so that does work.

"When you do involve your tongue," She continued with my utmost attention. "Be soft and gentle at first. Gently run your tongue around the head before becoming more firm as you trace the slit." Rose demonstrated using Emmett as she had previously stated she would, resulting his throaty moan, proving her right.

"And when you do actually take him in, remember to use your tongue as well as your lips, swallowing around him works wonders. And a little bit of teeth can sometimes be a good idea, however probably not if you are inexperienced." She cautioned before circling the head of his cock with her tongue and then sliding him slowly inside her mouth.

Rose continued for a while, enjoying herself far more than I would like. I tried to focus on her words and think about Edward so I could blame my arousal on him, but my mind kept returning to what else Rose could do with her mouth. Emmett had better know how lucky he is. After a while I knew I couldn't watch this any longer without touching myself at the thought of her tongue on me instead of him. I had to say something, but what? It's not like I can say, 'Rosalie stop pleasuring your husband and pleasure me instead.' Yeah that would go down well. But I felt like I would explode just sitting here and watching this.

And then an idea struck me, this _was_ my lesson after all. "Can I try?" I asked, my voice sounding far less confident than I had intended. Rose turned her head sharply in surprise at my intrusion, releasing Emmett in the process.

I couldn't look at either of them out of embarrassment, but I could feel myself blushing. "You want to give my husband a blow job?" Rosalie's voice was surprised, sceptical, and disapproving, all at the same time and I immediately regretted my decision to speak up.

"I didn't mean it like that." I mumbled, unable to speak my mind. "I just meant that these lessons are supposed to be about teaching me so..." I trailed off not willing to finish.

"Just for the record, _I_ have no problem with this idea." Emmett assured us both. "I have no problem with sharing you with her, why should you have a problem with sharing me." I could hear his enthusiasm, but I just wanted him to shut up, I was talking to Rose.

"Quiet you!" She ordered him, much to my pleasure. She sounded so sexy when she was being commanding. "These lessons are about her knowledge, not your pleasure." I struggled to hide a smile at her favouring me in this situation.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea." I dismissed the idea, Rose didn't want me too, and I didn't want to upset her.

"No it's fine." She assured me moving aside to allow me access to her husband's erect member.

I waited to make sure she was okay with this before mimicking her previous position in front of him. I sat there unsure of what to do next.

"Touch him." She instructed me and I hesitantly obliged, I liked that she took control like that even when she was the spectator. "Hold him like I did." I did as she told me to, attempting to mimic her previous actions.

I proceeded to try and duplicate Rose's performance earlier, causing Emmett to moan as I took him in. Which honestly disgusted me a bit. But I was right, he did taste like her, along with a salty sweet taste I attempted to ignore.

"I said quiet! How is she supposed to concentrate with you making noise." Rose growled at him and it went straight to my crotch as he stayed quiet. Suck-up. I can do what she says too. I thought angrily at him

"Rest you hands against his thighs to support yourself." She instructed me, and I obliged, eager to please her.

I honestly had no idea what I was doing. But Emmett seemed to like it, and I couldn't help but imagine Rose was looking at me instead of him, like I had been her, but I couldn't be that lucky. Still I put on a good show for her, making sure that she could see the movements of my tongue as it came out from behind my lips every chance I could get without being to obvious. I made sure all of my movements were slow, deliberate and easy to follow. I quickly developed a pattern. I knew she wasn't watching me in that way, but I could still hope, Emmett definitely liked it. Much to my displeasure. I could already feel my orgasm beginning to fade at his unconcealed moans of pleasure.

"Cradle his balls." She ordered me and I obeyed eagerly, my pleasure building again at her words. "Use one of your fingers to circle his hole." I did as instructed, eager to please my Rose. His Rose. Why did that hurt so much? "Many men like it if you put a finger or two inside them although very few will admit it." She paused and I hung off her every word. "Emmett does." Well that settles it then. If I do well Rose will be pleased so I gently inserted my finger in his anus, resulting in another stomach turning moan of pleasure from _him_.

I could feel Rose's hand brush against my stomach and then down my thigh and my nausea forgotten I could feel myself growing wet as a moan escaped my lips, muffled by the sweet but salty rod in my mouth, at my vocal outburst Emmett completely forget Rose's order and moaned along with me. I could feel the anger burn inside me, I wanted to be the only one brought pleasure by her touch.

"Moaning is another good one. The vibrations feel good." So that was why she did it. It wasn't for my benefit, but for his. Of course, what other reason could she possibly have for wanting to touch me. "Put another finger in him." She instructed me and I complied caught in the confusing space between arousal at her commanding words and disgust as his pleasured grunt. But to please Rose I continued thrusting my two fingers inside of him and remembering her earlier instructions I moaned quite deliberately around him. What I was not prepared for however was Emmett's reaction, his muscles tightened as he cried out in pleasure and he twitched inside my mouth before spraying a salty tasting goo at the back of my throat. My head snapped back instantly in my shock and he continued to spray the result of his pleasure all over my face as I fell back away from him.

"You could have warned her!" Rose yelled at him as I just sat there covered in his cum, covering her mouth in shame and disgust.

"I never warn you and you don't complain." He protested uselessly.

"Well she's _not_ me!" Rose told him angrily leading me from the room and into the safety of the bathroom. I knew I shouldn't have, but I enjoyed hearing her yell at him in anger as she cared for me.

* * *

**Authors Note: It occurred to me that I haven't written anything from Bella's perspective, and I thought seeing things through her eyes might give you a better opinion of her side of the relationship. I think you can guess how the next chapter goes.**

**~SophieAngel69**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bella's Shower (7)

**7**

**Bella's POV**

"I am so sorry Bella." Rose apologised, wiping Emmett's release from my face. "I had no idea Emmett could be so insensitive." I hated seeing her upset, and it was my fault, I asked to do it, and I made him finish.

"No it's fine." I attempted to brush it off. "He just caught me by surprise is all." That part was true at least.

"Well its polite to warn someone before you cum inside them." She insisted angrily wiping the last of it from my face.

"He doesn't warn you." I couldn't help but be curious as to their relationship, however no way could I look her in the eye as I asked about it...

"No he doesn't, but I don't mind." She told me, obviously not eager to continue this conversation.

"What do you usually do?" I asked shyly refusing to let it go but needing to see her response to my question as well as hearing it.

"I usually swallow it." She looked affectionately into my eyes as she answered and I couldn't help but feel bad. I had wanted to please her by doing it right but I guess I failed. "But that doesn't mean you have to. Everyone is different." She caressed my face with her hand and I forgot my regrets along with how to speak.

Neither of us spoke for a while as we sat there in a comfortable silence until I could take it no longer, and I leaned forward to press my lips to hers. This kiss was different from the others is was slow and passionate, filled with emotions instead of lust and haste. But then Rose pulled back and I realised it was all in my head.

I tried to apologise for my mistake but she cut me off saying, "No Bella it's just, you taste like him." And at that I brought my hand up to touch my lips. She was right, but what touched me the most was that she preferred to taste me, without him.

"Oh, sorry." I couldn't help but blush again. "I can still taste him." I admitted not looking at her.

"Well then I'd better help you get the taste out of your mouth then." Rose smiled at me and I wondered what she meant by that as she turned the shower on. "And wash it out of your hair."

She helped me take my clothes off and then removed her own, leading her into the shower. She wanted us to shower together? I had no problem with this.

Once we were in the shower I admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you." She promised, I liked the sound of that. "But I'll show you first." I liked that even more. I though as she got down on her knees and with my back pressed against the wall of the shower she gently encouraged me to open my legs. I was slightly embarrassed, at being so exposed, but this is Rose.

The running water felt good, it made me feel cleaner, inside and out.

I felt her cool breath on my pussy and my body quivered. Now I understood. Rose gently ran her fingers through her my dripping pussy and growled. The sound only turned me on more, and I was instantly ready for her. I saw her smile as I looked down at her. I liked that, seeing her smile, especially at me.

She lifted my leg up, placing my knee over her shoulder and moved her head forward pressing her tongue to my clitoris. I couldn't hold back a moan as she licked me. Not that I wanted to hold back for her.

She continued to play with my clitoris licking up and down, causing me to make a variety of embarrassing noises. I was panting madly by the time she slid her tongue inside me, making me cry out in pleasure. I tangled my fingers through her hair and cupped my breast eagerly with the other hand.

Rose cupped my ass with her hand and teased my opening with her thumb as she turned the attention of her tongue back to my swollen clitoris. I screamed in pleasure at the sensation as her thumb made its way inside me. She retracted her thumb and I instantly wished she would put it back. My silent prayers were soon answered as she re-angled her hand and slid her index finger easily into my dripping centre. She sucked eagerly on my clitoris and I thrust her finger deep inside me making me scream out her name as my orgasm hit.

My legs grew weak and I slid down to join her on the floor panting heavily.

"My turn?" She asked her with a hopeful smile. I couldn't deny her anything that would make her smile.

I waited till I got my breath back before responding with, "Your turn." My voice came out shakily as I recovered from my orgasm.

She stood up eagerly and backed herself into a corner of the adjacent wall spreading her legs in wait for me. I pinned one of her legs to the wall beside her and spread her pussy wide with my thumbs, allowing myself access to her. She was beautiful, I panted as I leaned in to lick her dripping centre like she had done for me. Rose thrust her hips forward murmuring words of encouragement.

I was grateful of her orders and I knew she was close when her voice grew more demanding. "Wrap your tongue around... God yes... Now your finger... Oooh... Add another one... Fuck... And curl them... Fuck Bella!" I did as she told me to and she cried out in ecstasy as she came.

"Now suck... Clean me with your tongue Bella." Rose ordered and I eagerly obeyed before standing to face her again.

"Was that okay?" I asked causing her to laugh and kiss me eagerly.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Her breath was laboured as she held me close. "You are amazing." She told me as her breathing returned to normal. "Turn around." I did as I was told without thinking.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her curiously, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Exactly what I promised." She told me and I wondered what she meant. "I'm going to wash your hair." I remembered her earlier promise.

It might seem stupid, but as she washed my hair I felt so safe and protected. I enjoyed having her look after me like that.

* * *

**Authors Note: Feel free to tell me in the comments how you want things to progress because I honestly have no idea how this will turn out.**

**~SophieAngel69**


	8. Chapter 8 - Guy Troubles (8)

**8**

**Rose's POV**

"What is your problem?" I demanded after Bella left.

"Look I said I was sorry." Emmett reminded me. "She said it's okay."

"It's not okay!" I screamed at him. "Did you see her face? I can't believe you would be so insensitive."

"It was an accident!" He protested. "I didn't expect her to do that. She caught me off guard and made me finish before I had intended to. And I didn't think to warn her because I've never had to warn you. And I do feel bad." He did have a point, but I couldn't get that image of Bella out of my head. Laying back covered in his cum, with her hand to her mouth in shock and disgust. She had looked like she was about to cry.

"It was still a horrible thing for you to do to her." I glared at him.

"Why do you care?" Emmett demanded. "Almost a month ago you hated her, and now you are tearing strips off me for making her feel bad. What changed?" I didn't have an answer for that. "You fucked her once with me, watched her suck me off, and screwed her in the shower. That is it. Why do you suddenly care about her feelings."

Emmett looked at me as I remained silent, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" He asked. "Rose?"

"I thought you didn't have a problem with sharing me." I mumbled.

"Yes, _sharing_ you." Emmett clarified. "As in being a part of it, or even just watching. I left you two alone in the shower cause I figured she needed to be comforted for my being a jerk. That doesn't mean I'm happy with you sleeping around. How many times are there that I don't know about?" He asked me in a tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

"Only one." I couldn't look at him. "While you and Edward were out hunting."

"Right!" I heard him scoff.

"I wanted you first." I told him before explaining, "I didn't plan on it happening. We were just talking and I was in the mood. So I planned to go see you, but then I remembered that you were out hunting and it just sort of, happened." I told him unable to find a better way of wording it.

"Oh well that's okay then!" His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Emmett," I started but he cut me off.

"She asked to suck me off and you didn't want to let her. I thought you were having trouble with the idea of sharing me. I was wrong wasn't I?" His tone of voice said that he was clearly pissed off. "You didn't want to share her with me?" I couldn't answer that. "Am I right Rose?"

"She's not mine to share." I choked on the words, wishing they weren't true.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked me still angry but sounding hurt as well.

"I... I... I don't... She doesn't feel that way about me." I informed him through my tears. "She just wants to learn how to please Edward. She loves him"

"Do you love her Rosalie." He demanded again.

"I don't know." My voice was so quiet I wasn't entirely certain that I had said it. "I think so..." I fell to the floor in tears as Emmett stormed out.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I cried myself to sleep that night. Rose would never want me. She is in love with Emmett. I am just a way of being exciting with her sex life for a bit. And besides I was marrying Edward. I love Edward. Right?

But if that was true, then why couldn't I stop thinking about Rosalie. The smell of her hair. The taste if her lips. The sound of her voice. The touch of her skin. My mind returned to our escapade in the shower earlier.

I felt my body heating up, and the familiar wetness in my underwear. Deciding that it would not go away I decided to encourage my body to reach the state Rose could get me in without a seconds thought, on my own.

I was cupping my breast and pumping two fingers in and out of myself, panting like crazy when I heard him. "I'm sorry." Edward said turning to climb back out my window.

"Edward wait!" I called to him making him turn around to face me once again. I was sitting upright with my clothes fixed by this point. "Come here." I instructed him and he hesitantly obeyed.

I felt so bad for everything with Rose, and Emmett too. "I love you. Please don't leave me." I begged him.

"Bella I've told you before, I can't, If we wait till the honeymoon I will try it. But not now. Not like this." He gave me the usual speech about my safety.

"I didn't mean that Edward." I told him. "I just want you to hold me, I'm upset. Please."

He climbed into bed and held me, it was around twenty minutes later that I noticed he had a hard on.

"Sorry." I apologised shuffling away from him.

"No I'm sorry, It's my fault. I just saw you when I walked in here and what you were doing..." His voice trailed off. "Being this close to you isn't helping." He paused. "I should go deal with that, then. I'll be right back and we can continue this." He gestured to the bed we were cuddling on.

"Don't go." I begged.

"Bella that's not going to go away." He informed me, embarrassed.

"Then let me help you with it." I insisted. After everything I had done with his sister, I owed it to him.

"Bella, I told you, I can't touch you, it isn't safe." His speech was getting tiresome.

"Then don't touch me. Let me touch you." I told him and he raise an eyebrow curiously.

I pulled the blankets off us both and directed him to sit on the end of the bed. I had him lean back, holding himself up with his arms so as to restrict his movement.

"Bella," he started.

"No, it's okay. You don't move okay? You stay very still and let me do everything. You can't hurt me if you don't move." That seemed to shut him up.

I removed his pants and saw his semi-hard cock. A sight that I once would have loved, but now... I don't know how I feel about it now. I moved forward and, grabbing his semi-erect member, I breathed on him, watching him stiffen in response. I then began to circle the head, and take him in. I followed every one of Rose's instructions from earlier, to the letter. Edward was surprisingly easier to please than Emmett had been. I was ready this time, ready for him to go off at any second. The second in question, was in fact the exact same second that I slid my finger inside of him. Being ready this time, I didn't pull back. I swallowed every drop he had for me, even though a lot of it spilled out of my mouth and I had to lick it up.

Afterwards I told him I wanted to be alone and he left me to cry myself to sleep. Thinking about Rose, and I couldn't help but feel like I had betrayed her. Even though I had done nothing wrong. We weren't together, and we never would be. She is with Emmett and I am with Edward. End of story.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I knew it, I knew she didn't love me. She goes straight home and uses everything I have taught her on Edward. Who came home still smelling of what she had done to him. So he was interrogated and admitted what had happened. And I had my proof, Bella would never love me.

"Rose?" I heard my brother approach me. "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to say." I lied. I did _not_ want to have this conversation.

"I know Jasper picked up jealousy from you when I told you about Bella earlier." He persisted. "If you don't tell my why you were jealous, I'll find out eventually." We both knew he was right, but I sat there in silence. "Rose." He sighed and sat beside me. "Look I am really confused by this," he admitted. "I never thought that there was anything between us." So that's what he thought. He thought that I liked him? "Well what is it then?" Stupid mind reader.

"Edward." I started, not sure how to continue. "You are my brother." I told him.

"Yes?" He encouraged after a moment.

"No I mean you aren't just my brother, you are MY brother. We were always really close. After... I was turned, you were there for me. We had barely spoken two words to each other, and suddenly you were the big brother I needed. And you helped me through everything. And then I Emmett and I got married and we didn't talk nearly as much. I was always busy with him. I know it's stupid, but part of me feels like, if you get married we'll lose the last of that. And I don't want to lose my big brother." I told him, without gaining the courage to meet his eye.

"Oh." He paused in understanding. "Rose you aren't going to lose me. You are my sister," he threw an arm around my shoulder, "and I'll always love you." Edward reassured me.

"I know that." I shoved him off, unable to hide my smile. "But the irrational part of my head doesn't. And you know how I am when I'm upset. I take it out on others and now Emmett and I aren't talking for a bit."

"Well," He paused. "We can talk now if you like." He offered being Edward.

"No. I'm fine. Go back to your fiancé. Everything will be fine when you two are happily married." I ordered him and he complied.

Once I was alone I was able to think properly, I always felt bad about lying to Edward. But I was surprisingly good at it. I focused all my thoughts on a specific emotion and he believed me. I felt awful.

* * *

**Authors Note: Rose and Bella have terrible luck with guys don't they. I still haven't decided if she will marry Edward or not. What do you guys think?**

**~SophieAngel69**


	9. Chapter 9 - Edward's Rage (9)

**9**

**Edward's POV**

"No. I'm fine. Go back to your fiancé. Everything will be fine when you two are happily married." She had told me.

Now I loved my sister, and she was right we had been rather close. Thinking back I'm not surprised Carlisle and Esme thought we were falling for each other. She had needed someone, and I was there for her, just like with Esme. actually exactly like with Esme, they both had problems, both were depressed, both resented Carlisle for turning them, and being a mind reader I helped them because I knew how, and then they fell in love and married. Esme is my mother, and Rose my sister. And I could understand what she meant. As each of them got married, I was inadvertently left alone. Not that I had ever cared that much, but I understood how she felt my being married would mean I wouldn't have as much time for my family, because my family never has much time for me.

My thoughts were cut off as I reached Bella's house and a particular scent caught her by surprise. Emmett. What is _he_ doing here. Within seconds I was in Bella's bedroom to see him sitting in a chair in the corner watching her.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded but immediately forgot my anger when I heard Bella speak.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She sobbed and I turned around to face her.

"She's been saying that on an off for the last 20 minutes." Emmett Informed me. "Either apologising or crying."

"Why?" I couldn't understand it, Bella was okay when I left. I mean she was acting a little weird. More assertive and demanding, but other than that she seemed fine. Why would she be crying? Sorry? What had she done?

"Well obviously she's been having a really bad dream." Emmett's tone of voice left no doubt to the fact that he was _not_ amused. "She's apologised to you a couple times, but mostly she's talking to someone else." He informed me and I couldn't understand why she would be acting this way.

But what puzzled me the most was, "_Why are you here?_" I insisted.

He didn't look at me. "I need to know something." He told me simply.

"And what do you..." I stopped again as Bella spoke.

"I'm sorry Rose. I love you." I was speechless. **I knew it.**

"Okay, I got what I came for." Emmett stood up and left, his anger clear in his eyes.

* * *

I had no idea what to do or how to react. All I knew was that I needed answers and I only knew one person who had them.

"Emmett!" I called out as I caught up with him in the forest.

"What do you want?!" He demanded turning around to glaring at me.

"What she said back there, what did she mean by that?" I wasn't sure how to broach the question.

"You have ears. You heard her." He told me angrily.

"I know what she said." I didn't know what else to say. "But I don't know why. And apparently you do."

"What do you want me to tell you man?" Emmett asked me desperately.

"I want to know why my fiancé is professing her love to your wife in her sleep." I admitted.

He paused. **Well he pretty much knows now anyway.** "Because Bella and Rose have been sleeping together for the last month." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Remember when we went out hunting a week back?" It couldn't be true, not Bella, not _my_ Bella. Surely Bella wouldn't do that to me. And with my own _sister_. Rose had been jealous when she found out about Bella and I earlier. How could I have not known?

Then it occurred to me. "How do _you_ know?" I turned to my sister's husband.

Emmett refused to look me in the eye and I knew he was keeping something from me. I would find out soon enough.

"Emmett?" I persisted.

**Shit.** "Well I was in the house while they were _getting-it-on_ in the shower earlier today." He informed and I would have excepted it were it not for his thoughts. **Well that's not a lie.**

"Emmett." I cautioned him.

"Well," He hesitated. "They may have been in the shower together because Rose was trying to clean her up after I kind of..." His voice droned out till it was barely audible. **He's going to kill me.** "Came on her face after she gave me a blow job."

He didn't even try to dodge my fist. He did fight back though, however I soon had him pinned against a tree.

"You touched my Bella!" I screamed at him in anger. How could he do this to me?

"Other way round. She asked Rose if she could suck me off." I hit him again as he continued explaining, "I did no touching. I was not allowed to move." My mind returned to my time with Bella earlier.

My anger, however, did not lessen as I threw Emmett a good distance. I ran up to him and threw him down as he stood. I can't say exactly why, but I felt better, taking my anger out on Emmett. I enjoyed it far more than I should have.

I pinned him against another tree, almost breaking it as I did so. "You let her _touch_ you!" I was screaming again. "My Bella! And you let her touch you!" I thrust my hand down the front of his pants and grabbed him hard. "You let her touch you _here!_" I watched as the pain spread across his face. Good. That will teach him. "You perverted freak! You knew I loved Bella, Yet you did it anyway. That day out hunting, that really happened didn't it? That time on the couch?" He nodded and I squeezed harder making him cry out.

I released him and threw him at the ground. I bent down to face him and stated very clearly, "Touch her again and I'll kill you." I stood up and turned to walk away, feeling much better.

**Fuck, he's hot when he's pissed off.** Emmett's thoughts stopped me in my tracks. **All commanding and sexy.**

I turned to face him. "_SERIOUSLY?_" I asked looking back at him.

"Ignore that." He told my looking away. "Just keep storming off all mad." **And rough.**

"Rough? You want rough?" I think I only did it because I was still mad at him, but I roughly forced him against a tree, facing away from me this time, and tore his pants off of him with a loud ripping sound.

"Edward? What are you..." Emmett started, but I was not in the mood.

"No talking!" I ordered him loudly.

**Yessir!** He seemed a little too pleased by that for my liking.

All I could think was that Bella didn't love me. And she had touched him before me. I would make him pay for this.

Within second I had my fly undone and was forcing my way into him angrily. He screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as I worked over. I heard him scream again and again and, I think I liked it. Hearing him scream, well he deserved it. As I felt myself drawing close I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled it back with enough force to make his screams impossible. "Fuck you." I told him as I finished inside him and dropped him to the ground by the fallen tree. When did we knock that down.

"I think you just did." He told me with a grin and I could tell he had finished too. "I've gotta piss you off more often."

* * *

**Authors Note: Now I know a few of you will complain that this is a lesbian story, but you wanted those two out-of-the-way, and this seemed nicer than killing them. More Bella and Rose soon, and I do have plans for the boys as well.**

**For those of you who have been wondering what the numbers at the top mean, they are not chapter numbers, that is telling you the order in which this story should be read, corresponding with Runaways.**

**~SophieAngel69**


	10. Chapter 10 - Advice From Mum (12)

**12**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in my bed after an awful nightmare. Rose had hated me for being with Edward, and we fought. The worst part was, that it was just a dream. Rose doesn't care about me. She would be more upset about her precious brother.

I rolled over to find a note on my bedside table. Curiously I opened it. My blood froze as I read the words.

* * *

I know about you and Rose.

Edward

* * *

I couldn't breathe. _HE KNOWS!_ I need to find Rose and tell her. Tell her... Tell her what? What the hell am I supposed to say to her?

That I love her? That her brother knows about us? What does he know about us? What is there to know? Nothing. There is nothing to know. Rose doesn't love me. She will never feel the same. She has Emmett.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Bella had been calling me for the last hour, but I hadn't answered. I didn't know what to say to her.

MY phone rang again, so I threw it at the wall.

Alice came in looking distressed. "Rose can we talk?" She asked.

"No. GO AWAY!" I buried my head under my pillow.

She didn't.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what else to do.

Rose wasn't answering.

Edward wasn't answering.

Emmett wasn't answering.

Who else could I call?

Alice?

Hi Alice, I kinda slept with your sister repeatedly and sucked your brother off while engaged to your other brother whom I also sucked off, and now he knows and none of them will talk to me.

Yeah not happening.

Jacob?

Hi, it's me, the girl you're in love with, who chose the guy you hate over you heaps of times and then agreed to marry him. Listen I may have been hooking up with my fiancé's sister for a while, and then I gave his brother a blow job, and then him, and know he knows. Any advice?

Also no. Besides he ran away remember.

So I did what any young girl with relationship troubles would do. I called my mother.

"Bella?" I heard her answer.

"Hi mum." I greeted, unsure of what to say.

"Hey sweetie, how's things?"

"Fine." What else could I say.

"You don't sound fine." I don't? dammit. "Is this about the wedding?" How did she know? "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Mum can I ask you something?" I asked cautiously.

"You can ask me anything honey." Good.

Well here goes. "What do you do if you love someone more than anything. Like to the point where it hurts. When you love them so much that your life just stops when there not there. And then you meet someone else who is very close to them. Who hates you, but then they stop hating you and are actually really nice to you. And you think you think that you might love. Even more than the other person. And say that this new person is already with someone, that they are madly in love with, who might know that you might like them. And they could not possibly feel that way about you. And then the person you thought you couldn't live without finds out and leaves a cryptic note saying that they know and then leaves, and then all three of them start ignoring your calls." I took a deep breath as I finished and waited for her to answer.

Silence.

"Mum?" I asked eventually.

"I'm here sweetie." Pause. "And it sounds like you have gotten yourself into quite a situation over there." She's got that part right. "I really don't know what to say to you." I knew it was stupid to call. "But if you want my advice..."

"YES!" That came out too quickly.

"Then I think you should work out who you really love and tell them how you feel. Even if they don't feel the same, you need to know how they feel. And you should give Edward some time to calm down before speaking to him again." Of course she knew Edward was the one who found out.

That was actually some pretty good advice. "Thanks mum."

"Glad to help sweetie." And then I hung up."

What was I supposed to do? Who should I talk to first? And how?

The door burst open and Rosalie came running in. "BELLA!" She looked terrified.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" I asked, awkwardly standing up.

"We came to save you." Her fear faded slightly as she began to explain.

"We?" I asked looking behind her.

"Alice saw you fall down the stairs and break your neck we came to save you."

I looked behind her. "Where is Alice?" I asked.

She turned around. "She was right behind me." Rosalie assured me.

I walked towards her. "Rose." She turned back to me.

"Yeah?" She suddenly looked uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I knew what I had to do, and nothing would stop me.

She could have moved away if she had wanted to, vampire reflexes and all. But she didn't. I grabbed her face and crashed our lips together.

* * *

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Muhahaha. Smut next chapter, promise.**

**~SophieAngel69**


	11. Chapter 11 - I'm Not Leaving (13)

**13**

**Rose's POV**

I turned around confused. "She was right behind me." I assured her.

I heard her footsteps as she walked towards me. "Rose." I turned to face Bella at the sound of my name.

"Yeah?" I mumbled. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being this close to her. She looked like hell, her face was covered in tears and her hair a mess. but I didn't care.

I could have stopped her, or moved away but I didn't want to. I wanted her, I _needed_ her. She grabbed my face and crashed our lips together.

My body responded instantly, kissing her back a little too roughly. I couldn't help it, my desire for her was too strong. I thrust her down on the bed, unleashing my need to convey my feeling for her through my body. My feelings for her however are very strong, and so is my body. She didn't mind.

I forced my tongue into her eager mouth eliciting a moan from her throat. I kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled my way down her neck, leaving a trail of hickies and bruises in my wake.

"Fuck." She mumbled as I began teasing her nipple with my tongue, lips, teeth, and rolling the other between my fingers.

Wait... When and how did we both end up naked? I probably did that, but at the moment, I _really don't care_.

"Oh fuck... Yes... Rose..." Her words slowly became incoherent as I parted her legs and began pleasuring her with my tongue.

Her fingers tangled into my hair and she was so close she climaxed as I forced my finger inside of her.

She was panting heavily, coming down from her high when raised my head to look at her. "Oh I'm not done with you yet, beautiful." My breath was fast and beady as well. I returned to my task of eating her out, lifting her hips to allow me room I began circling her entrance with my tongue. I brought my other hand up to please her clit, and pushed my tongue roughly inside of her, she cried out in pleasure, instantly ready for more.

"Fuck yes!... Rose you're soo... Ooooh... So good... So wonderful... Don't stop." I chucked at her enthusiasm causing her to moan again.

I brought my tongue up to replace my thumb and even began nibbling on her a little which, judging my the sounds she was making, she loved. I then reinserted my finger in her soaking pussy, anything but gently, and pushed it in and out a few times before adding another. She screamed in pleasure and I could feel my fingers stretching her tight hole.

My body was aching for release by the time I curled my fingers inside of her and causing her second orgasm.

Her heartbeat was fast and her body lined with sweat as she panted heavily.

"Your turn." She forced out between pants and it was clear she was exhausted. Yet she rolled me over and began working my body anyway.

"Bella." I moaned at she teased my breasts. "No teasing, please. I'm already so wet for you." She understood and licked from my entrance, over my clit, and I felt my orgasm approaching already. Then she did something unexpected. She spread my lips with her thumb and bit my clitoris against her top teeth and bottom lip. I cried out in pleasure and felt her chuckle against me spurring me on.

I grabbed the sheet between my fingers, my orgasm fast approaching as she licked my dripping centre. She waisted no time thrusting her fingers in and out of me with ease and I came instantly with her name on my lips.

Then she was on top of me, she kissed me and I could taste myself on her lips.

What Bella did next was also unexpected. She leant back on her hands with one of her legs between mine, and one of mine between hers. She then bent her knees so that her feet were flat on the bed. I mirrored her position and she moved herself forward, pressing her clitoris against mine.

Her hips sunk into the bed, dragging mine down with them. I caught her meaning as she thrust her hips back up and Her heated core pressed against mine making us both cry out.

Now understanding her intentions I took over leading the movements, allowing her to rest slightly. Our thrusts grew steadily stronger and more intense as we once again reached our peaks. I ached to touch myself but my hands were busy holding me up as we watched each other from the odd position.

We climaxed together this time, screaming each others names as we eventually came. Bella then immediately dropped to the bed in exhaustion.

I pulled her lovingly into my arms and she lay against my chest breathing heavily and fighting off unconsciousness. "Shh, sleep Bella." I ordered stroking her hair."

"But you only came twice." She protested sleepily and I laughed.

"It's not a competition baby." Baby? Well why not. "Sleep now. You're exhausted. We'll talk later." I assured her.

"Can't sleep... Not yet..." She was drifting off but refused to succumb to her mortal needs. "Have to tell you..." Okay I'll admit, now I was curious. "Have to... Tell you... That I love you." She mumbled and I felt I would cry with happiness. What would happen next I had no idea. But right here, right now, Bella loves me. And nothing else matters.

I lent down and kissed her sleepy lips. "I love you to baby." I saw her smile and I decided I liked to see her smile. "Sleep now Bella my love." I told her kissing her forehead as she finally fell asleep exactly where she belonged. In my arms with a smile on her lips. Now being a vampire, I couldn't sleep, and didn't have to stay. But I new one thing for certain, I would not move from this spot if my life depended on it.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I LOVED this chapter. If I will ever continue this story I have no idea. I do however have plans for Edward and Emmett but it doesn't seem to fit into a Bella/Rose story, if I do continue that it will probably be in a sequel. What do you guys think?**_

_**Also, Very right chepburn77.**_

~SophieAngel69


	12. Chapter 12 - Father's Interogation (16)

**16**

**Rose's POV**

Bella was so exhausted from our activities, I thought she might never wake up. We lay there for hours with her in my arms, chatting away in her sleep. I understood now, why my brother enjoyed watching her sleep.

I heard the police cruiser pull up. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard the car door open. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard the car door shut. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard the key in the lock. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard the front door open. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard her father call out her name. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard the front door close. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard him walking up the stairs. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard him approach her door. I would not leave my Bella.

I heard the handle turning. I saw the handle turning. I would not leave my Bella.

I saw the door begin to open. And I left my Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up alone. Looking around my empty room I decided it must have been a dream. And then I cried.

Of course it was a dream, Rose would never love me. I stood up noticing how stiff my legs were. I noticed then that I was ravenous. Pulling on the first outfit I could find I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I could hear my father talking to someone in the kitchen. I didn't want the conversation so I walked in with my head down and opened the fridge.

"Bella, your up." My father exclaimed. "Guess who stopped by."

"Oh who?" I really didn't care.

"Well don't sound so exited," the magical voice filled my ears. "You don't want me to think you're happy to see me now do you?"

I spun around in surprise to see the one person I wanted more than anything. "Rose!"

"It's good to see you too baby?" Baby? It wasn't a dream! I launched myself into her arms and kissed her hastily.

Rose kissed me back passionately. "I woke up alone. I thought it was a dream." I told her as we parted.

"Never my love." I couldn't help but smile. "Mine." She said and kissed my lips once, staking her claim. "Forever and always."

"What the hell is going on?" My father asked and I remembered he was still in the room.

"Oops." I breathed, feeling the blush creep across my neck.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I checked on Bella the moment I got home. She was sleeping in her bed with the sheets up over her neck.

My daughter's friend, Rosalie I think? Arrived shortly after I did, saying she had come to see Bella. I was not aware that those two were very good friends but I calmly explained that Bella was asleep and offered to let her wait.

Rosalie, it turned out was actually quite good company. So I passed the time talking with her about various things as I waited for my daughter to wake up.

Bella walked in with her head down and opened the fridge.

"Bella, your up." I exclaimed. "Guess who stopped by."

"Oh who?" Well _that_ was enthusiastic.

"Well don't sound so exited," My guest said in a sweetly mocking tone. "You don't want me to think you're happy to see me now do you?" She joked.

My daughter spun around eagerly and looked at her friend as if the queen herself were standing in our kitchen. "Rose!" She shouted excitedly.

And that was when I noticed the trail of varying marks down her neck.

"It's good to see you too baby?" Baby? Bella launched herself into her arms and kissed her desperately.

I stood in stunned silence as her fiancé's_ sister_ kissed her back passionately. "I woke up alone. I thought it was a dream." She whispered as they parted.

"Never my love." She smiled. "Mine." Rosalie said and kissed my daughter's lips once. "Forever and always."

My shock wore off. "What the hell is going on?" I asked and they looked over to me having previously forgotten my presence.

"Oops." Bella breathed and blushed deeply.

"What is going on?" I demanded again.

"Well." My daughter's... I don't know what she is to her... And I'm not sure if I want to. Well _she_ began talking as she released my blushing baby girl, who promptly hid behind her. "We're not entirely certain of that ourselves." She admitted, anything but shyly. "We still need to talk about that. Hence my sneaking out the window as you arrived and knocking on the front door." She was in Bella's room when I arrived? I decided I definitely did _not_ want to know why my little girl's hair was such a mess.

"You were in my house?" Rosalie nodded. The girl I had previously decided that I liked, I now decided I _really_ didn't. "Dare I ask what happened to her neck?" I put my head in my hand. I _really_ didn't want to know, but as a concerned father I _had_ to ask.

"Oh yeah that was me too." The blonde shamelessly admitted. "Bella needed someone to comfort her since Edward found out that there is _something_ between us. We really need to find out exactly what that _something_ is, before we talk to Edward or Emmett." I could tell that this was the kind of thing that most parents didn't want to know about thier children. But never the less, whatever it was was happening, and I had to do the fatherly thing.

"Okay you two talk right now. When you do know what is," I paused. "_Going on_, between you two, I want to know first. In fact I want to know everything that happened. Then you two both immediately find the boys involved and have words with them, understand?" I asked Rosalie seeing as Bella was still hiding.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to know about what happened between Bella and I?" She asked me, her tone of voice telling me I really didn't.

"Any parts I don't what to know about, lie." I told them, leaving them alone for a much needed conversation.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Wow Charlie is really _**_**hard to write. I have no idea how that conversation worked but I liked the idea of Rose's standing up for herself, and her girlfriend. I thought I really needed to get Rose out of her bed before Bella woke up, or else it would become to sappy and romantic, so I thought Charlie's return would be the best excuse. As always, I love hearing back from you guys, tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it, and tell me what I'm doing right so I can keep doing it.**_

_**~SophoeAngel69**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Giving US A Go (17)

**17**

**Rose's POV**

"So," I began, unsure of how to start this conversation. "You seemed eager to see me."

She took a deep breath before answering. "That's probably because I'm in love with you." And then she bit her lip and I fought of the urge to bite it for her.

"Bella," I cautioned. "Unless you want me to jump you right here, in the kitchen, with your father in the house, I suggest you stop all that irresistable nibbling of your bottom lip."

She blushed and removed her teeth from her lip. I kissed her anyway. When we parted I just looked at her for a moment, taking in every beautiful feature of her face, and feeling myself smile.

Bella was clearly uncomfortable under my gaze but I refused to look away from her perfection. "Did you mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Mean what?" I asked, staring intently into her eyes. I know it is stupid, but all I could think was that this beautiful woman loved me. And if I had it my way, I would get to look at her beautiful face for all of eternity. If she wanted that with me.

"About me being yours." Bella looked shyly towards the floor as she spoke.

"Of course my love." I reassured her, knowing I would never leave her. "You are the one I want, and _nothing_ can stop that. Not My husband, and not my brother." And then the conversation became serious.

"Do you really want that?" She asked me hopefully. "Leaving them and being..." My Bella paused. Hehe MY Bella, that will never get old. "Us..." She looked away shyly, still so insecure, still thinking that I will leave her.

"Bella." My voice was stern yet reassuring. "I love you. And I don't care what happens, or what anyone else says. I want to be with you." Her expression grew more hopeful with each word. "I tried to fight it but I can't. I _love_ you. I love _you._ And I care deeply for Emmett and Edward, but I _need_ you to badly. And is it really fair for us to be with them while we love each other?" She seemed to accept my reasoning. "I know it will hurt them, but Emmett already knows," I paused. "That I love you." I saw the hint of a smile on her face as I said that. "The hard part will be telling Edward." And then a look of horror covered her face.

"He knows, Rose." My face mirrored hers as I attempted to comprehend what she had just said. "When I woke up there was a note on my bedside table." Bella explained. "All it said was, 'I know about you and Rose, Edward.' And I tried calling you, then Edward, then Emmett, but none of you would answer." I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I **would not **let my Bella cry.

"I sort of, broke my phone, because I had a fight with Emmett and when it rang I pegged it at the wall. Sorry." Her tears vanished instantly and were replaced by a look of such intense anger. I was worried she was mad at me for not answering her until she spoke.

"He upset you?" Her voice was so full of venom I almost forgot she didn't have any.

"He made me realise that I love you, and then he was mad at me for cheating on him, without letting him watch." I tried to explain and it seemed to settle her for now.

I looked at her unsure of what to say next when my eyes fell on her neck. "Did I hurt you?" I asked her, knowing the guilt would be unbearable if she said yes.

She looked confused, "What?" My girlfriend asked as she placed her hand on her neck. "Oh," She caught on. "Not really, I guess a little maybe." And _that_ was all I needed to hate myself. "I don't mind it." Bella said quickly. "I... I kind of liked it." That caught me by surprise. "So what do we do?" She asked, bringing us back to the matter at hand, I thought quickly before responding.

"Well as long as we are agreeable on the fact that we are going to break up with them and be together, give **us** a go. We talk to your Dad, and then we see if Alice can work out what they are going to do." I decided, still slightly afraid that she would change her mind, after all she had picked my brother over that dog a million times, why not me too?

"I'm not so sure about the whole 'talk to my dad' part, I mean I don't _think_ he'll shoot a girl, but..." She trailed off and the silence was filled instantly by my laughter. "Hey, I'm serious." She protested, which only made me laugh harder.

Without warning I kissed her quickly. "I love you Bella Swan." I told her resolutely, making her blush.

"Okay Charlie," I called loud enough for him to hear. "We talked, we'll be waiting in the lounge room."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After one rather awkward conversation with my father and my girlfriend, we went to see Alice.

"Ally?" Rose asked "You wouldn't happen to know where Edward and Emmet are would you?" Rosalie smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Of course I do." Alice responded matter-of-factly. "I told them both to leave town and clear their heads right before I told you to go talk to Bella." She smiled simply at our surprise.

"You WHAT?" Rose asked in shock?

"I told them to leave and clear their heads, so that they would not do anything stupid." My irritating friend repeated.

"But we need to talk to them." I protested, unsure of what to say.

"Exactly," Alice said as if that explained everything. "You two are ready to talk to them. But that doesn't mean they are ready to talk to you." She was beginning to make sense. "Don't forget you two, they are the ones getting their hearts broken. Let them handle it at their own pace, not yours. When they are ready to talk, they will contact you." Why did that have to make sense?

"Okay." I gave in. "We'll wait for them."

"Besides they have their own stuff to work out first." She said walking away and ignoring our questions.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hope you like that one, sorry it took so long, had to wrote 'Runaways' first. What do you think they will do next? *raises eyebrow mysteriously* hehehe. Will update as soon as I can.**_

_**~SophieAnger69**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Not Completely Worn Out(19)

**19**

**Rose's POV**

And so we sat on the bed in Bella's room unsure of what to do. We had wanted to talk to them, explain things, and apologize. But now that couldn't happen. Stupid Alice. Had to interfere and make them run away. And what did she mean by having their own things to work out. The worst part was that I was still married and Bella was still engaged. I wanted to be the only person in her life, but she couldn't break up with Edward if she couldn't speak to him. And I wanted her to be the only person in my life, but the same problem arose with Emmett.

"We could call them." I suggested.

"I tried that last night, after I found his note. They wouldn't answer." She reminded me. That reminds me I need a new phone. "We can't just sit here and wait." Bella complained so I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sure I can find a way to pass the time." I whispered in her ear and proceeded to trail kisses gently down her neck.

My Bella giggled. "Is that all you ever think about?" She asked clearly having no problem with the idea.

I halted my kisses to assure her. "I think about other things." I then continued my task of caressing the fading trail I had left on her neck the night before.

"Oh really?" She sounded sceptical. "Like what?"

I abandoned my assault on her neck and sat up to look at her, being semi-serious. "Like, I don't think your father likes me." Which was true the guy glared at me the whole time we spoke. Not that I can't glare back or anything, but he seemed to hate me the second he found out we were together.

"Oh sure he does." My Bella insisted. "He just doesn't like anyone who is sleeping with his daughter." She added.

"Well as a vampire, I don't sleep." I assured her with a smile. "So he can't hate me for that."

"You know what I mean," Bella sighed. "And just so you know I am perfectly happy with stopping talking about my father and focusing of other things right now." She informed me before kissing my lips wantonly.

"Now who has a one track mind?" I teased.

"The girl who is about to have sex." She didn't even hesitate. I smiled at her play on words and kissed her passionately, letting my hand make their way across her body.

* * *

"Rose?" She asked as she lay naked and exhausted in my arms.

"Hmm?" Was all I responded with.

"Can I ask you something?" She requested.

"Anything baby." I kissed her temple and waited for the question.

Bella hesitated and I knew that this was hard for her. "Was Emmet," I didn't like where this was going. "Better than me." She mumbled yet I had no trouble hearing her.

"No." The word came out of my mouth with strength and confidence the second she asked the question. "Why would you think that?" I asked her, sweetly stroking her hair.

"Well it's just..." My Bella hesitated before continuing. "He's a vampire." I stayed quiet, allowing her to continue. "And I'm a human." I couldn't understand where she was going with this. Did she think I didn't love her as much because she was a different species? "I mean... I get so exhausted easily... And vampires don't." And now I get what she means.

"Bella don't say that." I insisted. "You are amazing. Just because you can't go for as long doesn't mean you are any less amazing." I assured her. "I love you beautiful."

"But I get worn out so easily." She countered. "I feel like I'm not enough for you."

"Bella don't think that. I love you, and I love how you make me feel. Don't ever think you are not enough for me." I reassured her. "I'm not saying the sex wouldn't be better if you were a vampire, I'm just saying that I have no problem with how you are now. I love how you are now." I tried as best I could to get my point across but I still felt like I had to say more to make her understand, even though I had said all I could think to say.

"So you wish I was a vampire then?" She asked sounding both hopeful and fearful at the same time.

It took me only a moment to see her meaning. "So you want to know if I am going to be like Edward and insist you stay human and leave me to live a human life and all that nonsense." She hesitantly nodded. "Bella, I value human life and all that. But I love you and I want you to be with me. It may be a little selfish, but if you want me enough to spend eternity with me, I'd want that too." I assured her hoping she would want me forever. "I know that we haven't been together long, so I'm not going to ask that you decide now. But it is something we will have to talk about some day."

"Rose." Bella drew my attention to her once again. "I love you. And I would like to see if this can last forever. There is this whole order from the Volturi so I have to become a vampire anyway, and I think I'd like it if you were the one to turn me. But as for who I want to spend forever with, I know it's early on, but I think I might like to spend it with you." Her words moved me, how she could choose me like this after so little time together.

I kissed her, a kiss filled with passion and desperation. I loved this woman, I _needed_ this woman. "But we can't really talk about turning you and spending forever together until after we break up with Edward and Emmett." I reminded her when we parted. "It would just be rude."

"Okay screw waiting for them, we are going to find them and have a good old chat." She insisted sitting up in a bought of determination. "Tomorrow though. I am not _completely_ worn out yet." She said and kissed me again.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so the girls plan to find them, how long will it take them, and what will they find? *Ominus Voice* Sorry no smutt this chapter.**_

_**~SohpieAngel69**_


	15. Chapter 15 - My Car, My Rules (21)

**21**

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" My father asked in shock.

"It's not for long." Rose insisted. "We just need to find the boys." She explained. "They ran off to avoid talking to us, and we really need to have this conversation before we can focus on us." She took my hand and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, not that I wanted to.

"And how do you intend to find them?" Charlie asked, pulling my attention away from Rose.

"We were going to follow them, we aren't _too_ far behind." She informed him.

My father paused. "I could just use my resources to find them." He offered. "Worst comes to worst I could have them declared missing."

"Dad, I don't want to get them arrested." I told him slightly annoyed, more at myself for not guessing his reaction than at the reaction itself. "We just need to talk." I insisted.

"I know," He mumbled unhappily. "I just don't like the idea of you running off like that. I'd be much happier if I knew where you were." He told me in his concerned fatherly voice.

"I will call you everyday." I promised and with that, and a little more begging, he finally relented and let us leave. But he did threaten to put _us_ on the missing persons list, if I missed even one call.

* * *

"I'm not sure Rose, its not very inconspicuous." I protested.

"And what is wrong with my car?" My girlfriend asked defensively.

She looks sexy when she's being defensive, I couldn't help but think. "Well, it's red." She raised an eyebrow at me and I continued. "It is a very vibrant red, and it stands out a lot. I don't like flashy things, I would feel inadequate and out-of-place riding in that with you."

"Well it's faster than that truck of yours," She insisted. "Which by the way, I would not set foot in, in a million years." Rose added.

"Rose," I started. "The truck wont be around in a million years, you will." I pointed out.

Rose walked up to me and put her arms around my shoulders, sweetly pulling me close. I responded upon instinct and wrapped my arms about her waist. "And you will be at my side." She promised before kissing me.

"Always." I promised and kissed her back.

"But I will point out one advantage of my car." She continued the argument and I sighed, I was enjoying the kissing. "Which one do you think has a comfier back seat to have sex in?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I considered this for a moment and then stated. "We're taking your car."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I drove along with me girlfriend for around four hours, and I was already sick of this. "Rose you are going to fast! You will get us killed, or arrested." "How do you even know we are heading the right direction, we don't know where they went." "Was that a cop car we just passed?" "Slow down!" What if we can't find them?" "You might be able to survive a head on collision but I can't."

God she's frustrating, why am I in love with her again? I closed my eyes in frustration.

"ROSE! Open your eyes while you are driving!" She screamed at me and that was it.

I pulled off to the side of the road turned to her. "My car, my rules." I told her.

"But..." She tried to protest.

"No." I cut her off. "In my car, I make the rules. And rule number one is that you are not allowed to complain about my driving." I told her authoritatively.

"You drive like a maniac!" She insisted. "You are worse than Edward."

I am not spending this entire trip, which could easily last weeks, listening to her complain. "Get in the back seat." I ordered her.

Bella blinked. "I'm sorry what?" She asked me.

"You heard me." I told her. "Rule number two, if any rule is broken, the offending party will be punished. Now, get in the back seat."

Bella hesitated before unclasping her seatbelt to exit the car and re-enter through the back door. "So if I break the rules I have to ride in the back seat?" She asked cautiously.

"Not quite," I responded climbing over the seat until I was next to her. "I believe my words were _punished_." I reminded her as I hooked my hand around her thigh, in one smooth motion I pulled her body until she lay underneath me and glued my lips to hers.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be so frustrating all the time." I told her as we parted.

My gaze travelled to her buttons, as I slowly undid them. "Rose..." Her tone was playful now, and _that_ I had no problem with.

"Shhh." I instructed as I undid the last button and began sliding the fabric off her shoulders. "My car my rules." I reminded her playfully removing her bra and enjoying the sight of her perky breasts.

I felt her heart beat increase as I grabbed her breast, a little more forcefully than I probably should have, and took the nipple into my mouth. I enjoyed her sounds of pleasure as much as her whimper of disappointment as I quickly abandoned her exposed chest to move further down. I slowly undid her jeans and slid them down her legs, removing them from her person.

When I had her naked in front of me I once again positioned myself on top of her, sliding me fingers between her legs and caressing her wet centre. She moaned heavily as I slid my fingers inside her gently and retracting them slowly, only to force them back inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her at an increasing speed until her walls clenched and she came around my fingers, screaming my name in ecstasy.

She panted for a moment, trying to catch her breath before saying, "I _like_ rule number two." I laughed along with her and kissed her deeply. "Your turn?" She asked as we parted. Now this, this I like.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This will be an interesting road trip, feel free to post requests on what you would like to happen, as I quite probably will oblige in this story.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Interesting Awakening (26)

**26**

**Bella's POV**

I could feel myself beginning to wake up, yet the heavy cloud in my head had not lifted. I as not so much awake, as I was aware that I was asleep, although I felt I would be awake soon. I felt very comfortable though, _very_ comfortable. I was rather enjoying myself, if this was sleeping, I didn't want to wake up. I felt a slight noise escape my lips, a noise of pleasure, due to how comfortable I felt. No it was more that comfortable, I felt warm... Aroused?

I forced away the cloud in my mind and opened my eyes in shock.

"Morning beautiful." My far more beautiful girlfriend said from where she lay next to me, on her side. We were in the hotel, we had checked into the night before. Well I assumed it was the night before as she had greeted me with 'morning.'

I was well aware of the fact that I was naked and _very_ turned on. There was something I could tell wasn't right, I looked down to see Rose's hand between my legs. Well that explained it then.

"You slept for a long time." Something was different. "I decided to go shopping." She continued. It didn't feel like her fingers. "Found this lovely store, and bought us a bunch of toys to make the road trip a little more interesting." As proof she removed her hand from between my thigh, with a whimper from me, and showed he the small plastic toy, wet with proof of my arousal. "I got tired of waiting for you to wake up." She informed me.

"Rose," I told her as my body complained about the loss off attention. "Put your hand back."

The vampire grinned and brought the little red vibrator between my legs to once again pleasure my clit.

"You like that baby?" She asked and I nodded. "Good,cause we are just getting started." As she pressed the vibrating toy against my clitoris, she began pumping two fingers in and out of me.

I tried to grab the bed sheets but my hands would not move, something held them back. I looked up to see the handcuffs pinning my hands to the bed frame.

Rose giggled, "You slept for quite a while." She told me. "I got bored."

She cupped my breast roughly with her other hand and thrust her fingers in deeper, sending me over the edge as she toyed with my nipple. "Fuck...Rose!" I cried as I came.

"You like?" She asked retracting her fingers and removing the little toy.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled satisfied. "Can you take the handcuffs off though." I asked her sweetly, afraid to offend her.

"Why?" She asked pouting. "I thought you'd like them."

I hesitated before responding. "Rose, my dad is a cop. Handcuffs kinda draw the distinction, and I _really_ don't want to be thinking about him when I'm with you." I explained and a look of realisation swept over her.

"Sorry." She mumbled removing them. "I'll just go throw these away then." She told me.

"And when you get back, maybe we can look at what else you bought." I suggested eagerly.

* * *

I looked over the outfits, deciding which one I would prefer to see on my girlfriend today. I thought all the lingerie and the toys was a bit extreme, but Rose seemed keen to try it, and I had to admit, the idea did seem a little appealing. Rose was under the impression that if we were going to be travelling together, coming up with ways to spice up our sex lives, was thing only thing that would stop us from killing each other. And that this road trip would either be the make or break of our relationship. So I went through all the silly outfits, while she sat behind me on the bed with her arms about my waist, waiting for me to decide.

The schoolgirl outfit was too, submissive, and I prefered it when Rose was in control.

She had thankfully thrown out the police girl uniform along with the handcuffs.

The maids outfit was too risqué for my taste. Seeing as I was rather inexperienced, and it was also a submissive costume.

Although some of the G-strings were tempting.

And the bodystockings were just ridiculous.

It was eventually decided that Rose would wear the lacy black semi transparent babydoll which was open at the front, I think she called it, with matching gloves and half leg stockings and black stilettos. I thought that the gloves were a little silly and would be rather inconvenient later, but Rose seemed keen, and they were rather sexy. And I would wear the lacy brown boyshorts with a light pink bow and a matching bra.

"You look hot." was all she said when she returned from the bathroom, looking like a goddess herself.

I blushed and shyly told her, "You look better." That was an understatement. Just the way she walked was erotic, and the outfit seemed to perfectly compliment her natural beauty.

She placed a gloved hand on my cheek and I could feel the pattern adorning her cool hand. "Don't be shy about it Bella. We'll go slow and I'll walk you through everything." She was right, I was shy. What we were doing was different. Every other time had always been so, spur of the moment. This was the first time we had actually planned and talked about it. And it was a little scary, but as she put her tongue in my mouth my fears washed away. She kissed me sensualy and I kissed her back with passion.

She laid me down on the bed with herself between my legs, and let her kissed trail down my body as she slid the underwear off me, making me wonder what the point of wearing it was if we were only going to take them straight off. Once I was naked her gloved hand caressed my exposed breasts, the patters adding an interesting effect to the experience.

But then something occurred to me. "Rose," She stopped her exploration of my breasts to look at me. I suddenly felt exposed, laying naked underneath her. I could feel myself blushing as I spoke. "You always pay attention to me first, I... I want to be the one to make you feel good, instead of you putting my needs ahead of you own."

"You want to make me cum first?" Rose asked amused and I nodded. "Okay," she said after a moments thought. "I have been _dying_ to try out some more of our new toys." She informed me, removing herself from on top of me and walking to the bags by the door.

Reaching into one of the bags she produced a pair of leather underwear, with a pink plastic penis attached to it. "I wasn't going to suggest it just yet, seeing as you have never been penetrated before, but if you want to pleasure me..." She didn't finish that sentence, she didn't have to.

I was a little hesitant of the idea, but if it was what Rose wanted, I would happily oblige. "Okay." I accepted her suggestion.

"You sure?" Rose asked, making sure I was comfortable with the idea.

"I want to do it." I told her more confidently.

"Okay then." She smiled at me and helped me into the device. "How do you want me?" She asked one the task was complete.

This was not what I wanted, she was asking me what to do. I panicked that I would say something stupid, Rose was always the one in charge. "Um, however you want to be I guess." I mumbled, she smiled at my vague answer and proceeded to remove her clothes, starting with the lacy undies. "Don't" I instructed as she reached to remove the lacy half nightie kind of thing she had called a babydoll.

Rose looked at me in question as to my instruction and I blushed.

What was I to say? It looked sexy and I didn't want to feel in a position of power by having her completely undressed. it was bad enough I was going to be on top, not that I hadn't been before, but I didn't want to do anything wrong and disappoint her. "I want you to keep it on." I told her and she smiled.

We both returned to the bed, with our previous positions reversed. I pushed back my insecurities and began kissing her, from her lips, down her neck, paying attention to her breasts as I continued down. I licked briefly between her legs, assuring she was wet enough to take it and then came back up to meet her lips with my own. I positioned the strap on against her dripping centre and lowly edged it inside her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight against her as it went in.

I was surprised by how excited I got from simply thrusting a piece of plastic inside of her. I could feel it pushing back against me each time it went in, and her moans alone were a major turn on. I also felt much more comfortable when she started telling me what to do and how to do it. As always, Rose was all hands. My crotch was covered but she had her hands over my breasts, back, hips, and thighs, and her mouth was always on mine, or kissing my neck and breasts.

Under her instruction, I brought my hand down to massage her sensitive clit with my thumb sending her over the edge.

She instantly removed the new toy and flipped me over to lick my pussy, it wasn't long after her that I also came and she lay beside me, pulling me into her arms.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm not sure if I like this one or not, what do you guys think?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Rule Number Three (27)

**27**

**Rose's POV**

As I returned from the bathroom, dressed in the lingerie my Bella had picked out for me I saw her sitting there awkwardly on the bed. I was glad I hadn't put her in anything too extreme, she looked perfect. "You look hot." Was all I could think to say.

She blushed and shyly muttered, "You look better." Now it was impossible for anyone to look better than she did right then, but I enjoyed the compliment all the same.

She looked so shy, I walked up to her and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. "Don't be shy about it Bella. We'll go slow and I'll walk you through everything." I wanted this to be good for both of us, and I would do whatever it takes to make certain she enjoys this, at least as much as I do. As I put my tongue in her mouth she calmed considerably and kissed me back.

I laid her down on the bed positioning myself between her legs, and trailed kissed down her body as I slowly removed her clothes. When I had her naked I caressed her perfect breasts feeling her through the patterns in my glove.

"Rose," She distracted me and I stopped and looked at her. She blushed again. "You always pay attention to me first, I... I want to be the one to make you feel good, instead of you putting my needs ahead of you own."

"You want to make me cum first?" I asked her slightly amused and she nodded. I thought for a moment. "Okay," I said after deciding that I had no problem with this suggestion. And she was right, I did tend to do most of the work, but pleasing a vampire is hard for a human and I didn't want to put her in the spotlight like that. But, if it's what she wants... "I have been _dying_ to try out some more of our new toys." I told my Bella, sliding off of her and retrieving one of the toys I had purchased while she slept.

I decided to go with something simple, as she was rather inexperienced. "I wasn't going to suggest it just yet, seeing as you have never been penetrated before, but if you want to pleasure me..." I didn't finish that sentence, I didn't have to.

She seemed a little hesitant and I didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. "Okay." She said shakily.

We're not doing this unless Bella definitely wants to. "You sure?" I asked, making sure she was okay with this.

"I want to do it." She sounded more confident this time.

"Okay then." I smiled at her mostly convinced and helped her into the device. "How do you want me?" I asked her seductively.

"Um, however you want to be I guess." She mumbled shyly and blushed. Bella could be so cute and awkward at times. I decided to make thing simple for her and just get naked. "Don't" She instructed after I had removed my underwear and reached babydoll with the sexy split down the middle.

I looked at her in surprise st to her sudden dominance.

She blushed again, instantly embarrassed by her little outburst. "I want you to keep it on." She told me and I smiled. It was sweet, her giving orders.

We both returned to the bed, with our previous positions reversed. Bella kissed me everywhere. My lips, my neck, she groped my breasts on her way down. She licked my pussy, getting me ready before coming back up to kiss me again. Bella positioned the strap on against my entrance and slowly edged it inside me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her tight against me as she pushed it in.

It had been well over a month since I'd had anything besides my lovers fingers or tongue inside me and I was being rather vocal about it. I kept instructing her movements between moans and knowing from experience the neglect to her body caused by the use of the particular toy, I attempted to make up for it by exciting the rest of her body.

I could feel my orgasm drawing close and instructed her to massage my clitoris with her thumb which she eagerly obeyed, sending her over the edge.

I instantly ripped the strap on off of her, not literally, allowing myself access to her dripping centre. She came shortly after me and I pulled he into my arms, not wanting to ever let her go.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"What is the point of all this driving if we do not even know if we are heading in the right direction or not." I asked slightly frustrated as I entered the passenger side of the car.

"Oh we are." My beautiful yet frustrating girlfriend insisted sitting next to me.

"But how do you _know_ that?" I cried out in exasperation. What if she has no idea, and we are just driving in some random direction as an excuse to spend time together? Not that I don't want to spend time with her, and the sex was awesome, but I needed to tell Edward things were over.

"Because I asked around while you where sleeping." That I did not know. "They stayed in the same hotel we did a little over a week ago. And then I went around shops asking if they'd seen them. Edward stopped at a store for supplies, clothes mainly, they aren't intending on coming back for a while I don't think." She informed me as we drove off.

I was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Because I was not going to bring up your fiance or my husband while I was seducing you." That made sense.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. "So the whole shopping trip was just an attempt to find them?" I asked her, slightly embarrassed.

"Well that and..." Rose trailed off before finishing her sentence. "I _had_ just thrown out all my sex toys, and I do need some new ones." She grinned cheekily at me.

"Why did you throw out your sex toys?" I asked blushing slightly at the topic.

"You are too cute." She remarked with a contagious smile. "Because I threw out Emmett and my sex toys, these are _our_ sex toys." My girlfriend informed me. "I'm not going to use on you the same ones I used on him." She sounded disgusted by the notion, and I was rather glad about her statement.

But something about how she had said it confused me. "What do you mean 'used on him?'" I asked her curiously.

Her face took on a pained look. "Oh baby please don't ask about my sex life before you." She begged.

"Rose," My voice was strong and demanding, much unlike me. "I want you to tell me about you and Emmett." I commanded, somehow sounding demanding yet not angry.

My girlfriend sighed in defeat. "Well we did a lot," She started. "We were always experimenting with new things. But after a while, there aren't that many new things left to try, you know, immortal and all." She shrugged and continued. "But I'm no stranger to chains and strap-ons." That one surprised me a little. "Emmett doesn't look it, but he can be a serious submissive at times, and he takes it up the arse." She kept looking at the road as she spoke. "We had all these silly games to help get us off, and the vibes saw more use from him then they did from me. We even used pain sometimes, he liked it rough." She grew quiet.

After a few moments I just _had_ to ask. "Do you miss him?"

"NO!" Her response was instantaneous and she turned to look me dead in the eye as she spoke again. "Bella don't you ever think that. I love you. I want you. And me and Emmett, that was stressful and crazy, fun, but stressful. And you know what else it is? Over. I'm with you now, and I will always want you." Her speech was so moving that I felt I wanted to cry.

"But..." My insecurities wouldn't leave so quickly. "What you had me wear this morning..." I didn't know how to say this. "It was a fake penis... Do you miss that? A penis." That could not have sounded more stupid, and I couldn't meet her eye as I asked, but I needed to know.

"You mean are you not good enough for me because you are a girl, and therefore don't have one?" She asked and I could feel her still looking at me.

"Maybe." I was hesitant to admit my concerns to her.

"Bella, you are plenty enough for me." Rose assured me, tilting my head up so I was looking into her eyes. "If you are not comfortable with anything, you tell me. This morning was all in fun, but what made it fun, was because it was with you." She looked into my eyes sincerely and I knew what she said was true.

We looked at each other for a moment, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or kiss her. And then I realised. "Rose watch the road!"

She laughed lovingly and kissed me passionately before turning to look out the windshield again. "I love you Bella." She told me with a beautiful laugh. "But don't forget, rule number two." She smiled cheekily at me and turned the heater on before opening the glove compartment.

I bit back a smile at my memories of yesterday when she had invented rules one and two. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked, playfully sounding scared.

I couldn't identify what she had pulled out of the glove compartment, but it was a very purple-y black, and made of plastic, with cables. Okay no idea whatsoever what that thing is.

Rose smiled st me. "Me?" She asked feigning shock. "I am not going to do anything." She informed me, much to my disappointment. "I am driving, you will have to do it." She smiled, pretending to concentrate on her driving. "Take off your clothes." She instructed with a grin that meant she was up to no good, not that I had a problem with that.

"What exactly do I have to do myself?" I asked her shyly.

"You are going to carry out your punishment." She informed me. "Go ahead take the seatbelt off, we wont crash." Rose assured me.

I hesitantly did as I was told and removed my seatbelt and clothes.

"Good girl." Rose praised me. "Now with one hand cup your breast, and with the other, gently rub your pussy." I eagerly did as she said, not at all surprised by the wetness I found there. "I can smell how wet you are from here." She told me and although I could feel myself blushing, just the sound of her voice turned me on more. She then held up the strange-looking device. "This is called an egg." She told me.

I looked at it for a moment, and I could see what she meant. It did sort of look a little plastic egg with cables leading to a small box adorned with a dial.

"If you think you are wet enough," She continued. "I want you to slide it inside of you." Rose instructed and I was slightly frightened by the idea, but nowhere near as excited I was by the idea. "If you don't think there is enough natural lubricant there, use the bottle in the glove compartment." I would not be needing that if Rose kept ordering me about like that.

Obeying my vampire girlfriend, I slid the egg in my heated core. It was a bit larger than anything I had ever had in there, and it didn't so much hurt, as there was and odd stretching feeling which caused me to bite my lip as it went in.

Rose, who was still holding the small box on the end of the cable slowly turned the dial, just the tiniest bit and the egg suddenly started vibrating. I clamped my legs shut in shock but that only served to tighten the muscles around it. "Rule number three," Rose informed me and I attempted to concentrate on her words more than on the slight buzzing between my legs. "If ever I do anything that you are uncomfortable with, you have to tell me immediately."

"Mhm." Was the only noise I made as I nodded at her. I crossed my legs tightly around the vibrating egg and arched my back in an attempt to increase the feelings of pleasure it caused.

"Touch your breasts." The beautiful woman beside me instructed and I obeyed, cupping them roughly. "Rub them briefly with your hands and then gently roll your nipples between your thumb and forefinger." I eagerly did as I was instructed, ignoring only the word gently.

I cried out as my fingers clamped down around my nipples and the vibrations in my crotch intensified simultaneously.

"Do you like that baby?" My girlfriend asked, running a cold hand up my thigh. I nodded as my hands continued to carress my breasts desperately searching for the release my body desired. "What part do you like?" She asked before issue another command. "Pinch your nipples lightly" I ignored the word lightly and let out a sort of sighing moaning sound as I did so.

"I like..." I told her between pants. "I like... when yo... you... tel me... what to... do..." I confessed.

"You like that?" She asking sounding slightly surprised and amused. I nodded and started bucking my hips slightly, searching for friction between my thighs. "Spread your legs." Rose commanded and I did as I was told. Releasing my breasts I grasped the seat to brace myself as I lifted my hips and positioned my body further up on the seat with my legs spread wide. "Now," I could hear the smile in my lover's voice. "Take the cable between your finger and gently move it around."

I grasped the cable and turned it to the side, feeling the source of my pleasure touching places it had not touched before. I felt the muscled in my stomach tighten and I grabbed one of my breasts with my free hand knowing I was close.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." Rose ordered me and I instantly fought the urge to do so.

The vibrations increased and following her instructions I began pulling the egg slightly out of myself and then pushing it back in. She then had me ignore it altogether, as she turned up the strength of the vibrations, and start rubbing my clitoris. I bit my lip as the need to finish became so intense it was unbearable.

I felt her breath on my neck as I fought my boddies reactions. "You can come now Bella." She whispered and I let go in a scream of pleasure. The vibrations stopped and Rose pulled it out of me. "Was that fun?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh in between my heavy panting. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed as well.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded as she sounded a little more serious. "This morning you asked me to keep most of my clothes on, why?" She asked me curiosly.

"Well," I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. "I didn't want you to be naked, because I wanted to feel like you still held the power in the relationship." That sort of sounded like what I meant.

Rose thought for a moment. "So you like me being dominant?" she asked after a moment and I nodded. She smiled and I knew she was up to no good. "Well in that case, why don't we pull over and I'll show you how dominant I can be." My exhaustion was gone instantly at her suggestion, but before I could answer my phone rang.

"Shit." I said searching for my pants and retrieving my phone from the pocket. "It's my father." I told her and she groaned.

"I'm going to learn to hate that man if he keeps me from having sex with you by calling all the time." Rose remarked rolling her eyes. "Answer it."

* * *

_**Authors Note: And we have a third rule, bit of a long one, but if her father hadn't called, I don't think it would ever have ended. Review amd tell me what you want to happen, cause 90% chance it probably will.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	18. Chapter 18 - New Territory (28)

**28**

**Bella's POV**

"Yes Dad, I know I promised to call this morning, but I got a little..." I looked sideways at Rose before fining my statement with, "Tied up." She smiled cheekily at me and I suppressed a chuckle.

"Well just don't forget to call me first thing tomorrow." He cautioned and I said my goodbyes and hung up.

"If you want to by tied up I do have some rope in the boot." She suggested with a smile, pulling the car off to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

"Because after watching you get off," Rose began to explain. "I am now super turned on myself, and when I get back from the boot with a toy I think you'll like, I expect to find you in the back seat, ready for me to fuck you." And with that my sexy vampire girlfriend exited the car and I quickly climbed into the back to await her return.

The second the door opened, Rose was on top of me with her lips on mine. I tangled my fingers in her hair and moaned into her mouth. She pulled back and began stripping off before presenting me with a very long orange rubbery toy.

"What is this?" I asked her inspecting the oddly curved device she had given me, noting the slightly thicker ends.

"This is something that I have always wanted to try." Rose informed me, taking the device from me wearing nothing but a smile.

I looked at her slightly shocked. "You've never done this before?" I asked in surprise. I thought Rose had tried everything.

"This one is designed strictly for two women." She informed me. "And you are the only woman I've ever been with." She actually seemed hesitant to admit that last part.

Although I was surprised by this new-found knowledge, I couldn't help but feel special. I was the only woman she had ever been with.

I hadn't noticed I was biting my lip until Rose began nibbling on it before kissing me passionately. Her lips caressed mine and her fingers slowly explored my soaked pussy. She slid her fingers inside and began stretching my out.

My girlfriend retracted her fingers, much to my disappointment. "Don't forget rule number three okay." She ordered and I nodded my understanding. "Good." Was all she said as she began rubbing the rubbery toy between my slick folds. Rose placed one end of the device at my entrance and asked, "Are you ready?"

When I nodded again she gently slid it inside me. It was not all that different to her fingers, slightly thicker, but not bad. It felt strange, but good. I liked it.

Once it was inside me she asked me again, "You still okay with this?"

"Yes." I nodded, wanting her to move it.

"Good." I heard Rose say before repositioning herself and sliding down on the curved, rubbery dildo. I could feel it moving inside of me as she slid down the orange length. She braced her hands on my chest to allow her the ability to move around the curved object inside of us both. "Thrust your hips back against me." Rose ordered and I willingly obeyed.

I felt it sliding in and out of me and out of me as my pleasure built. My girlfriend moved her hands and ran her cool fingers across my nipples.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, not that I wanted to. Rose sped up the movements of her hips and thrust down further so that her clit rubbed against mine.

I craved more friction and grabbed her arms in anticipation, when she brought her hips down to meet mine once more, I twisted slightly. We both cried out in pleasure as I did it again, and again, until Rose came with my name on her lips.

She waisted only a second before climbing off of me, and her new toy. She wrapper her hands around the orange rubbery device that was slick with the result of her orgasm, and thrust it in and out of me with her hand. She then proceeded to flick my clit with her tongue, as her other hand moved up to cup my breast.

I notted my fingers in her hair as my orgasm hit.

With the toy discarded Rose was at my side with her arms around me. She put her tongue in my mouth and I could taste myself on her. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She demanded, with no trace of anger in her voice.

"Do what?" I asked her quietly, hoping I wasn't in trouble.

"That amazing twisty thing." She reminded as she snuggled in close.

I blushed. "Oh that," I mumbled shyly and bit my lip. "It just felt right I guess."

"Yes it did." She said and kissed me with passion.

We were silent for a moment until she asked. "What do you like?"

"What?" I asked, unsure how to answer that.

"Me and sex Bella, what do you like? I want to know how to make it good for you. You said you like me dominant, how dominant?" She told me and I smiled.

"It is good for me." I told her and bit my lip as I mustered up the courage to admit, "I like it when you tell me what to do. I like you being in control. I hate being in charge." I looked at her face to see a smile there.

Rose kissed me again. "I can do that." She sad before reluctantly climbing off me. "But we can't sit around here all day like this or we will never find the boys."

I hated that she was right.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Possessive Bella (30)

**30**

**Bella's POV**

"Rose," I said, catching her attention as we walked inside. "What are we doing in a strip club, with guys dancing around the poles?" I asked, looking at the floor and blushing deeply.

"Because Emmett is bisexual, and he could never touch a guy while we were together, but in his mind we probably aren't any more. I guarantee you, the first thing he will do is find places where he can perv on or socialize with gay men." I was surprised enough by her words to ignore my embarrassment and look up, assuring myself that she wasn't joking. "Trust me Bella," my girlfriend insisted, "I know my husband."

Rose approached the bar in the corner where a young woman was serving drinks. "Hi can you help me?" Rose asked her sweetly.

"What's your poison love?" The the tanned brunette behind the bar asked her.

She's not _your_ love, whore. I thought, glaring at her.

"Actually I'm looking for someone that may have come in here." Rose told the woman and she sighed.

"Of course you are." She said rolling her eyes. "The only reason women come in here is to find someone, don't tell me, you even brought a photo didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Rose answered placing them on the counter.

The bartender looked away. "Ma'am its company policy, if he's your husband I can't help you."

"I am aware that it is not your policy to out cheating husbands, my husband and I have already split up because _I_ was unfaithful." That got her attention. "I am well aware of his sexuality and hold no grudge against him for my own actions. I merely wish to give him our divorce papers so that we can be free of this marriage and do as we please." The bartender staring at Rose in thought, trying to decide whether or not to help her. "Please just look at the photographs. I am looking for these men, although I doubt you have seen this one." Rosalie said, gesturing to Edwards photograph.

The woman looked down and eyed the photo's briefly, searching for some familiarity. "Sorry no idea, never seen them before in my life." She responded, meeting my girlfriends eye.

"Well thank you for your help." Rose said before collecting the photo's and leading me out of the establishment.

"Well that was a waste of time." I commented once we reached the car.

"No it was not." My girlfriend insisted and I looked at her curiously. "Now we know they are together. He hasn't been to a single strip club or gay bar along the way, but he has been spotted at a few shops and motels, mainly together and buying clothes, the only reason he would not be in these places is if he were with Edward." She informed me with a grin. "And there is one other place we need to check, hop in." She said, opening the car door for me, I couldn't help but blush.

"Um... Rose, how is this place supposed to help us find the boys?" I asked, looking at shelf upon shelf of questionable items.

"All in good time my love." She assured me, scanning the shelves with her eyes. I was blushing again at her calling me, 'my love' when she spoke again. "Stop biting that lip or I will bite it for you." She threatened and I stopped immediately.

It wasn't that I didn't _want_ her to bite me, but not here.

"So I know handcuffs are out, but do leather bindings count?" She asked me, eyeing the handcuff substitutes.

"Whatever you want." I promised her with an affectionate smile and we made our way through the store, looking at lingerie and toys until we arrived at the counter.

"Will that be all ladies?" The young man behind the register asked as he scanned each item, and eyed us both as he did so.

"No." Rose said, pulling his attention away from my body. "I am also looking for these men." She said placing the photographs on the counter. "Have you seen them?" She asked him, with a glare.

He looked away from her eyes. "No, never seen them before." He assured us.

"I am fairly certain the photographs are not in my girlfriends breasts." I growled at him and he suddenly looked rather frightened. That had sounded a lot scarier than I ever thought I could.

"Right, the photos." He said looking down at them. "Yeah I've seen that guy." The young man said, selecting the one of Emmett. "Came in here a while back, bit shy on a week ago, bought a whole bunch of stuff, I can check our sales history for you, see what he bought." He offered.

"That would be lovely." Rose said sweetly with a smile.

"Just one problem though." He faked a frown as he spoke. "I'm not allowed to tell people what other customers purchased. But," He countered, eyeing Rose. "I suppose I _could_ make an exception, if a pretty girl like you would make it worth my while." A disgusting grin grew across his face at that last part.

"And what exactly would I have to do to make you tell me?" Rose asked him, crossing her arms.

"Well..." He trailed off, pretending to consider it. "If you were to maybe give me a peek at what you have hidden under your shirt, I might break the rules for you, just this once." He continued to rake his eyes over Rose's body as he voiced his offer.

She was about to speak when I did. "Or maybe you could just tell us and keep all your teeth." I glared daggers at him and I could see Rose's surprised face looking at me through the corner of my eye.

"I'd do as she says if I were you, this one can be _real_ possessive at times." The vampire beside me warned him, as though _I_ were the dangerous one.

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?" My girlfriend asked me once we were outside the store.

"Sorry." I mumbled my apology. "I just didn't like him talking to you like that."

Rose pulled me into a rough kiss. "Don't ever apologise for standing up for me, ever." She told me when we parted. "That was super hot, and I never knew you had it in you."

"Neither did I." I admitted shyly.

"And at least now we know why Emmett hasn't been hitting the clubs." She told me and I looked at her, waiting to find out what she had gathered from the knowledge of his purchases. "He is definitely with Edward, and can't take Edward anywhere like that, or to that shop. So he bought all those things to deal with it on his own. I am surprised he didn't get any porn though." She added, mainly to herself.

"Well you can't know everything." I told her and she said something about me probably being right before returning to the subject of how hot it was that I stood up for her.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Trevor? (32)

**32**

**Rose's POV**

"Are you sure they would have been here Rose," my beautiful girlfriend asked me as we entered the fancy hotel. "I don't even see why they would be staying in hotels it's not like they need to sleep."

"Yes but if they stay in town for a while, having a hotel room makes them blend in, seem a little more human." I pointed out as I approached the counter.

"Hi," I said, addressing the man at the register. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I am looking for these men." I placed the pictures on the counter. "Have they been here by any chance?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Why do you wish to find them?" He asked me curiously, as he eyed the pictures. "Are you an officer? Have they done something wrong?" I was shocked by the fact I had not been asked those questions already.

"No, one of them is my brother, and he has run away, I am deeply worried about him and wish only to see he is okay." I assured the man who was carefully studying the picture of Edward.

"I remember him." He finally answered, handing the photograph back to me. "Kept looking behind him, like he wanted to keep an eye on something or someone. Booked two rooms, I'm not sure how long he stayed though. Is there anything else you need ma'am?" He asked me, attempting to get rid of me.

"Yes actually, I would like to book a room, I'm not sure how long I will be staying in town, so I don't know when I will be checking out." I informed him and he was instantly more comfortable around me, now that we were discussing business that was.

"Okay so the plan is," my girlfriend began as she relaxed on the bed. "We walk around and ask everyone who works here if they saw then and gather information, right?" Bella smiled at her clever reasoning.

"No," I contradicted her. "I will go and gather information later tonight, you will be too exhausted to move. I assured her, climbing after her onto the bed and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Just pointing out," she said as our lips parted, "I am completely _fine_ with this plan."

"Good to know." I whispered against her lips.

Once I had finally managed to drag myself away from my sleeping Bella, it took me a while to find someone who knew anything, and even when I did convince people to tell me, they had only glimpsed them.

"Oh yeah I know the fag." One young guy said freely and I did not hesitate to glare at him.

"Watch your words." I warned him. "My girlfriend is sleeping in our room at this very moment." That seemed to shut him up. "Now what do you know about these men?" I asked, once again holding the photographs out to him.

His heartbeat sped up and he swallowed cautiously, afraid to offend me by saying something wrong. "Well I only spoke to him once." He began. "I was bringing up room service to someone on the same floor when I heard yelling from his room so I went to see if everything was okay. Honestly, it sounded like someone was being raped or some shit like that. But then this guy," he held up the photograph of Emmett, "Answers the door completely starkers and starts talking about his boyfriend who doesn't like anal or some shit, I wasn't paying that much attention. I pissed of pretty quick. Is there anything else, because I have work to do." He seemed eager to leave the awkward conversation so I dismissed him and headed back to Bella.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as she looked herself over. "It's a bit revealing." She noted.

"You look amazing." I assured her with a kiss. "And besides, it is supposed to be revealing, we are going to every place in this town that is open during nights and almost all of them will be clubs." I told her, admiring the wonderful view that skirt gave me off her backside. "Come on, let's get out of her." I insisted, before leading her out the door and into the lobby.

We entered the, 18th club that night and quickly made our way to the bar. "Hi," I greeted the bartender pleasantly as he made his way over. "I was hoping you could help me, see I am looking for someone who may have been here recently." I told him. "Have you see these men?" I asked, placing the photographs on the counter.

He eyed them over for a moment before answering, "That depends, why are you looking for them?"

I rolled my ayes at getting that response yet again. "I just need to speak to them is all. They have run away and I am worried about them." I told him but he didn't look convinced.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Run away from where exactly?" He asked me apprehensively.

I knew that they had been here because I saw the recognition that flashed across his face as he looked at them so I decided not to bother with any lies. "Okay I will make tis as simple as I can." I told him before taking the photographs and holding out the one of Emmett. "Husband." I said, quickly retracting that picture and holding out the one of Edward. "Brother." I informed him and his eyes widened. I then grabbed Bella's shoulders and pulled her into the equation. "Girlfriend." I informed him and he nodded silently, taking in this new information. I then held the picture of Edward in front of Bella and said the word, "fiance." I placed the pictures on the counter once more. "They ran away because of our affair and now we need to find them so that we can do the right thing and break up with them. It is unfair for us to be together, since we are still _technically_ with them." I explained. "Bella needs to give Edward back our mothers ring, and I need to give Emmet our divorce papers. And we both owe them an apology. Unfortunately, they are currently running away from home, to get away from us. All we want to do is cut them lose so they can do whatever they want." When I finished speaking he nodded a few times before speaking.

"I see." The bartender said, still deciding what he should tell me. "I guess it makes sense, those boys did look like they were running from something." He mused. "And Edward _was_ rather fond of keeping a low profile." I cut him off.

"Edward?" I asked, surprised that he knew his name.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Emmett's boyfriend, unless they gave me false names which by the look on your face they may have."

"Um, no," I stuttered, "You just caught me by surprise, I didn't expect you to know their names." I had no idea what I was saying as I was still focussing on the boyfriend comment. "Do you know where I could find them?" I asked him, paying more attention to the man in front of me.

He laughed at me. "Well after they first showed up here everyone knew them." He informed me and I guessed that Emmett was probably behind that. "But if you want to know where they went I suggest you ask Matt." He suggested. "Over there in the corner, one of my regulars who had his eye on their friend for a while." This guy was full of surprises.

"Friend?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, big guy." He went on. "Bit of a light weight and spent most of his time talking to Matt over there in the green shirt." I turned to see a well dressed man moping over his beer. "Got pretty friendly with the big guy a couple nights ago, haven't seen him since, Matt however just sits there hoping he'll show up again. Kinda sad to see him so down." The bartender explained and I thanked him before making my way over to the sad-looking man staring intently at his beer.

Clearly seeming uncomfortable, Bella silently followed me across the room.

"Hello." I said as I sat down with him at the booth, my girlfriend hesitantly joined me.

"Sorry lady," he mumbled without even bothering to look at me, "but I don't swing that way."

I sighed. "That's not why I'm here." I assured him. "I am looking for my husband and I believe you may have met a friend of his recently. You are Matt aren't you?" I added the question on the end to ensure the bartender had not made his story up.

The man before me scoffed. "Apparently my name's Trevor." His head snapped up and he looked at me with wide eyes for a moment. "You're the blonde whore cheating on your husband with your brother's girl aren't you?" He asked after cautiously eyeing me over for a moment.

"Watch it!" Bella warned and I hid my smile and her sexy protectiveness.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him cautiously.

He only laughed. "Funny the amount of things you can find out if you slip someone a little veratiserum." He joked half heartedly and stood to leave. As he was walking away he turned back and added, "If you _do_ find him, teach the lightweight to use a phone." And with that he left.

"Well that made sense." Bella's sarcastic voice reached my ears as I was trying to make sense of all that we had heard. "Hey if he's human," she began with my utmost attention. "Can I hit him for calling my girlfriend a whore?"

I chucked in response and moved forward to kiss her sweet lips. "As sexy as that would be," I told her. "No."

* * *

_**Authors Note: This chapter will make a lot more sense if you are reading runaways, especially once I get the next chapter of that up. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to jacob . wallace . 528 and this site wont let me spell his name without the spaces for some unknown reason.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Reckless Driving (34)

**34**

**Rose's POV**

"So why did everyone in that club think that Edward and Emmett were a couple?" My girlfriend asked as we climbed into the car.

I floored the accelerator. "Probably had something to do with Emmett." I told her, watching the trees fly by as we picked up speed. "He probably thought it would be funny to joke about there being something between them and everyone believed it, or maybe people just assumed that two guys in a gay bar were together." I said as my beautiful car began to complain at how hard I was pushing her. "I don't know, all I know is that we are not far behind them, and if they are picking roads at random, then knowing how they think, I can make a pretty good guess at which roads they took. But I can only do so well, and if we are this close to them, we should try to go after them now. If we pick the wrong road and have to go back they get further ahead. We are close, if we make one mistake now we'll lose them and have to go back to pick up the cold trail. But a hot trail is easier than a cold one to follow." I looked over towards Bella who was looking at me curiously. "I'm rambling, sorry."

"No, it's okay." She assured me shyly as I turned my eyes back to the road. "I've just never seen you look so determined before."

"We're close Bella." I told her, eyeing the roads until I saw one that would fit my brother's preference. "Days," I said, praying that this road would lead me closer to the two men I held dear instead of further away. "We are just _days_ behind them. If we can find them..." I droned off, unsure of what to say.

"You really want to find them." She pointed out and I realised just how right her statement was.

"Bella," I began, still driving at top speed. "Edward is my brother, he was there for me when I needed him the most, and he didn't even know me. Edward has been there for me since my heart stopped beating. He is my bother and I love him. And Emmett has been my husband for decades. I swore to be with him forever, to love him and no one else. Emmett loved me above all else, and I betrayed him. Edward cared for me when I had been hurt, and I betrayed him. I betrayed the two men I care about most, and I did it for you." I looked into her eyes as I admitted that last part. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret being with you." I assured the woman I love. "If I could go back and change things I would do it all again. I want to be with you, even more than I care for them, and that is _really_ saying something. I just have to make things right, I have to apologise." I didn't know what to say to make her understand. I hadn't even realised until now just how desperate I was to find them, It wasn't until I was as close as I am now that I realised just how much I needed to fix this.

"I understand." My amazing girlfriend assured me. "I wish that they hadn't been hurt by this either, but I'm glad I'm with you. Let's just find the boys and try to apologize for what we did." Bella smiled at me reassuringly. "And I'm not even going to complain about how fast you are driving." I chuckled at that and she lay on my shoulder as we sped down the road searching for the men we had hurt.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The car screeched to a halt and I was thrown forward only to be pulled back by my seatbelt. I looked over to my girlfriend who quickly wound down her window and stuck her head out. Rose turned back to me. "Do you smell that?" She asked.

I could hardly hear her over the thumping of my heart. "I smell burnt rubber." I told her, attempting to calm my body.

"Exactly," Rose announced reversing the car and turning a corner. "And skid marks too."

I looked at her quizzically. "I know the smell of the rubber from Edwards tires, I put them on myself. He went this way very fast" My girlfriend explained.

"So we're close?" I asked, most of the shock having worn off I felt both exited and scared.

Rose turned and grinned at me. "Only a couple hours behind them. We get lucky and we'll-" She shut up as she turned quickly into a parking lot and within seconds and about 4 rough turns we were parked next to a shiny silver Volvo.

Rose stepped out of the car and I followed. That's his car. His scent leads to one of the doors." She turned and met my eye. "Are you ready to face them?" She asked and I'm not sure if I shook my head or nodded. "Let's go then." My girlfriend said, extending her hand which I eagerly took, and together we walked towards the motel.

* * *

_**Authors Note: All those reading Runaways will know just how awkward things are about to be.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Family Reunion (36)

**36**

**Rose's POV**

Bella and I hesitantly approached the door. "Did you say something?" I heard Edward say right before my fist came into contact with the door.

"That will be the Pizza." Emmett's voice was unmistakable.

"I'll get it." I waited as the conversation inside was cut short and what would probably be a very angry man soon, walked towards the door.

The door opened and my brother stood before me, shirtless, with sex hair, a very happy grin on his face and holding his wallet. His face fell and he just stared at us, frozen in shock.

After a moment my very naked husband appeared behind him. Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and buried his face in Edwards neck. "How long does it take to pay for a Pizza?" My husband asked as he nuzzled my brother's neck.

Edwards flinched as he knew full well how this looked. "There called clothes Emmett," he said through clenched teeth, "learn to wear them."

Realising Edward's odd behaviour Emmett looked up to see me and his eyes widened with shock and understanding. "Rose." He said before getting over his shock and slamming the door closed in my face.

* * *

_**Authors Note: The next few chapter's will be very short as you will need to keep changing stories mid-chapter otherwise.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Metting An Old Friend (38)

**38**

**Rose's POV**

I turned to look at my also very confused girlfriend who just looked at me in shock as we waited for the boys to reemerge from the motel room where they were currently hiding.

"Shit!" I heard Emmett say. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know." Both the boys sounded shocked and almost a little scared.

The nearby sound of running water stopped. "What is who doing here?" Now that voice I do _not_ recognise, although it did sound slightly familiar.

"Not now." Edward said dismissively. "Put some clothes on." He ordered who I assumed was the rather naked Emmett.

Edward sighed. "My clothes are in the car. Hey boy toy, go get my clothes!" Emmett also ordered their unknown companion.

"What?" The man who I assumed was the friend that the bartender had mentioned. "I'm not dressed."

"Well your more dressed than me." Emmett said before the door opened and a man in a towel was pushed out.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to think. I saw the way Emmett had been so close with Edward, and I knew that could only mean one thing, but I kept thinking there must be _some_ other explanation.

I was struggling to identify the scarily familiar voice behind the door when Emmett said "Well your more dressed than me." and then the door opened just far enough for someone I knew very well to be pushed out wearing nothing but a towel.

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw us and he promptly turned around to bang on the door. "Not funny Em!" I was shocked that he was on nickname basis with Emmett but I remained silent to see was I could discover from their interactions.

"How am I supposed to get your clothes if the car is locked?" He asked and Edward's Volvo beeped as it was remotely unlocked.

Jacob swallowed. "Right." He said and made his way to the car, the water still clinging to his muscular body.

"Hi." I said following him. "How have you been? I was worried." I didn't know how to react but I was worried sick about Jacob, and Edward, and even a little about Emmet. To find them all together and just fine is just a little annoying. I am glad they are okay, but I was worried for nothing.

Jake turned to face me as he reached the car, with Rose and I in tow. He thought carefully about his words before voicing them. "Well while you were busy making your way through the entire Cullen family," he began slightly angrily. "I was running away from myself, which doesn't work by the way, and then I was hit by a car, and then on a road trip with some other guys you screwed over." Jacob informed me, not breaking eye contact as he spoke. "What about you? How have _you_ been?"

I felt awful, I had caused so much hurt. I felt Rose's arm wrap around my waist and I answered his question honestly. "I cheated on the man I loved more than life itself with his sister, and in doing so I found a love far stronger than I could ever have imagined. I also just realised that apparently I hurt everyone I touch." I heard my voice crack slightly at that last part.

Jake's face softened. "I'm sorry." He said much more kindly. "I didn't want to upset you. Things turned out fine for those two and I'm kinda happy. Besides, it's not _completely_ your fault." He assured me. "And I'm sure you've had enough trouble with the break up you probably don't want me making it worse. But why come here? I mean, haven't you hurt them enough?" He asked as though he honestly cared for Emmett and Edward.

I bit my lip and Rose tightened her arm, thankfully leaving me to speak with my friend and adding no more to the conversation than moral support. "Well, we didn't actually... Break up." I admitted and Jacob's eyes narrowed. "That's why where here. Edward found out about us, and then he and Emmett ran off before even talking to us. We came here because I need to give Edward his mother's ring, and Rose has divorce papers for Emmett." I looked to the ground in shame.

"So they left without breaking up with you guys first?" He asked and I nodded. "Fucking dickheads." Jake mumbled, shaking his head and opening the door of the car. He retrieved what I assumed where Emmett's clothes and began ranting. "I mean, I know you guys cheated, but to just run off like that. That is just a douche move." He approached the door of the motel and instead of knocking just commanded, "let me in."

The door opened and the three of us entered. Behind the door, Emmett stood completely naked, with drops of water falling from his wet hair. Jacob handed him the clothes at the same time there was an angry sigh.

"Can't you at least _try_ to be modest?" Edward asked grumpily from the bathroom doorway. He was fully dressed although his hair was also wet.

"Well everyone in this room has had my cock in their mouth _sometime_ in the last 2 months so I really don't see how it matters." Emmett said throwing his clothes on.

I instantly felt embarrassed at the memory and could feel myself blushing. I looked to the floor as Rose wrapped her arm around me. It took me a moment to realise that both Edward and Jacob where in the room, and when I looked up to see Jacob very quietly staring at the carpet, I saw Rose glaring at Emmett and Edward glaring at her. Why did I think this would be a good idea again?

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long. I finished it almost instantly and then I accidentally deleted it cause I'm stupid like that. I hate rewriting things because I never remember how they originally went, and I guarantee you this chapter was at least three times better than it is now. Sorry. :(**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Divorce Papers (40)

**40**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to leave Rose in there with Edward but I did anyway. I walked out to the vibrant red car belonging to my girlfriend, and unlocked the boot with the press of a button. I quickly pulled out the box containing their divorce papers. I had no idea what to say in a situation like this so I kept quiet until I noticed Emmett eyeing all our new sex toys.

He raises his eyebrow at me and I quickly closed the bag. "Rose kept the papers here." I mumbled, directing his attention away from the toys.

Emmett picks the papers up but decides to speak to me as he skims through them. "So she bought new stuff for the two of you?" He asked and I refused to answer. Emmett waited, and when he decided that no answer was coming he spoke again. "At least tell me she threw her and my toys out?"

I bit my lip, he had a right to know. "Apparently it was one of the first things she did." I told him.

"Good." I was surprised by Emmett's casualness in the whole thing. "Does she have a million and one rules about her car?" He asked and I couldn't help but snicker as I recalled the rules.

I nodded shyly. Emmett seemed to actually be taking this whole thing rather well.

He sighed, turning the page. "I used to hate those rules with a passion." Emmett informed me.

I stared at him in shock, how could he _hate_ the rules. The rules were amazing.

"Rule number one." He recited. "No overly distracting conversations while driving." That was _not_ rule number one. "Rule number two. No sexual innuendoes in the car. Rule number three. No sex in the car. Rule number four. No feeling up the driver."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, cutting him off. "There are only three rules." I insisted. "No complaining about her driving, anyone who breaks the rules must be punished, and always tell her if she does something I don't like." I recounted the rules I had learnt during this trip. "What rules are you talking about?" I demanded.

Emmett's Jaw dropped and he almost let the papers fall to the floor as well. "Bella Swan," he demanded. "Did you have sex in this car?" Although I did not speak, my face was bright red and I guess that answered his question. "Lucky bitch." He mumbled. "Rose is _super_ overprotective of her car, she never let _anything_ happen in her car." He signed the divorce papers and then looked up to me. "You two must be really happy together." He noted.

Talking to Emmett about Rose was more than a little bit weird. "We are." I assured him, only meeting his gaze for a second.

The large vampire then placed the signed papers in my hand. "There, we're divorced." He informed me. "Take care of her." Emmett insisted.

"I will." I promised him, surprised by how easily he accepted things. "Take care of Edward."

Emmett laughed. "I'll take Edward over Rose any time, how have I lived with him this long and _not_ jumped him?" He asked himself, clearly amused.

"So you and Edward then?" I asked shyly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Emmett confirmed. "Me and Edward." There was an awkward pause. "Mind you, _he_ allows sex in his ca-"

"So how do you fit into this?" I asked Jacob, quite deliberately interrupting Emmett in the process.

Jacob chuckled. "Edward hit me with his car." My jaw hit the floor. "It's cool though, now I'm travelling with them until I find somewhere else to go or they kick me out." My childood friend explained. "So hows your dad taking the lesbian lover thing?" He asked me.

"He's okay with it." I mumbled but Jacob's raised eyebrow made me continue. "He hasn't shot her yet, so I guess that's a plus." And then something occurred to me. "Jacob were _you_ the friend that has been seen with Emmett and Edward?" I asked him.

"Possibly." Jacob responded and I recalled the man from the bar.

"There was a guy with a message for you." I told him and Jacob suddenly looked very attentive.

"What was the message?" Jacob all but demanded.

"Trevor says to teach the lightweight to use a phone." We all turned in surprise at the sound of my girlfriend's voice, to see Edward and Rosalie, heading towards.

* * *

_**~SophieAnel69**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Separate Ways (42)

**42**

**Bella's POV**

I ran to Rose and threw myself into her arms, kissing her with abandon. I was so happy to see her after her talk with Edward, the expression on his face when I left them had me worried for her. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, knotting my fingers through her hair. I pressed my lips tightly against hers and slid my tongue in her mouth.

An awkward cough shocked me out of it and I turned to see both Emmett and Edward. "Sorry." I mumbled, climbing off Rose.

"Were you worried about me?" My girlfriend asked with a smirk. I blushed as my eyes fell to the ground.

"Bella I would _never_ hurt my sister." Edward assured me, not nearly as angry as he was before. What did Rose say to him? "No matter how angry I may be," my ex continued, "I made a promise to never hurt her and I have no intention to break that promise."

"You promised not to leave me again." WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

"You promised to love me forever." He reminded me, some of his anger having returned.

I looked at the ground again in shame.

"Shit happens." Rose announced, wrapping her arm around me. "And we're all okay," she continued, holding me tight and looking to the boys. "Not great, but okay."

"Well the sex is pretty amazing." Emmett announced, causing me to blush and earning him a glare from Edward.

"What about amazing sex?" Jacob asked re-entering the conversation.

"Nothing!" Edward insisted, still glaring at Emmett.

"Anyway" Jacob said, slowly drawing out the word. "You have 843 missed calls." He informed Edward, handing him back his phone.

"They're from me." I announced. I looked my ex in the eye. "I was worried about you." I told him.

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Well I'm not your problem any more." He stated bluntly. Before I could respond he was addressing Jacob. "So how are things with Matt?" He asked Jake.

Jacob looked shyly at the ground. "Well I _might_ sort of, have a boyfriend." He mumbled quietly.

"Good for you." Emmett announced and Edward hugged him encouragingly.

"Well not yet." Jacob clarified. "We still need to talk things over."

"You should go see if anything will come of it." Edward instructed, releasing him. I was surprised the boys were so close. "After all this shit it's about time something good came your way." He said, clasping Jacob's shoulder.

"Well Bella and I are heading back to forks." Rose announced. "As long as you don't mind seeing us make out we can give you a lift." My girlfriend surprisingly offered my childhood friend.

"I'm cool with that." He announced, grinning at us both.

I felt myself blushing again. "Jesus Christ kid, I thought you were gay." Rose rolled her eyes, already regretting her offer.

Jacob shrugged. "Just because guys are sexy doesn't mean girls aren't." He announced.

Rosalie groaned. "Oh god, he's like a young Emmett." She complained.

Emmett laughed loudly before cracking some joke about Jake being his prodigy.

"Or maybe it's just Bella that causes people to experiment." Jacob suggested jokingly and everyone went quiet. "I mean because Emmett's the only person here she hasn't done anything with and he's the one who has experience with guys." Jacob explained his very bad joke.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Actually she sucked both me and Edward off the day we left." He admitted while I buried my face in Rose's shoulder. "And I'd never had a chance to be with a guy before that.

"I'd never really been into girls before we hooked up." My girlfriend admitted, seemingly lost in thought.

"I refuse to comment on my past experiences." Edward insisted.

"Dude," Jacob looked at him. "Everyone knows Emmett was your first and you were mine." Now _that_ caught me off guard.

"So really everyone I have..." I paused, searching for the right word. "_Done anything_ with then suddenly started sleeping with someone of the same gender." I clarified and no one spoke as we realised this was true. "Do I just _turn_ people gay or something?" I asked in confusion and annoyance which resulted in some chuckles from the people around me.

"You know you _could_ have just specified everyone you kissed." Jacob said and I didn't meet his eyes. "Wait, so you sucked him off but you never kissed him? He asked, gesturing to Emmett.

"I only did it because he tasted like Rose." I mumbled, going beet red.

"Okay, I think that's our cue to leave." Rose announced and headed to her car. "Coming mu- Coming kid?" She asked, thankfully not calling Jacob a mutt. I suspected she was being nice to him for my benefit.

The boys said their goodbyes and we went our separate ways. I felt better about things now, we didn't part of _horrible_ terms with Emmett and Edward, and Jacob seems to be doing well for himself.

Rose is right, things aren't _all_ bad.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not sure I'm entirely happy with this.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Sleeping Werewolf (44)

**44**

**Bella's POV**

"Rose," I said in shock at her suggestion. "No." I would have shouted if Jacob were not sleeping on the back seat.

"Oh come on," She encouraged, flashing me a smile so sexy it made me want to jump her right there. But of course I wouldn't, because of Jacob. "The dog's asleep." My girlfriend assured me and I wanted to be mad at her for calling him that but I was distracted by her hand making its way up my thigh.

"Rose." I cautioned but it turned into a sigh as her hand found its way inside my jeans.

She had the most triumphant grin on her face as I gripped the cushion, giving into the feeling of her magical fingers doing what they do best.

I tried to talk some reason into her. "Jacob is-" I stopped talking as I bit back a moan.

"Sleeping." Rose finished for me, although that was not what I meant to say she had a point.

I couldn't bring myself to stop her so I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling. Rose slowly removed my clothes so that she could caress more of me while still driving. I was close to finishing when my phone rang.

I jumped visibly and Rose pulled back as I fumbled for the blasted device.

"What the fuck did I miss?" The voice from the back seat startled me even more.

"Eyes off mutt!" My sexy girlfriend warned. "She's mine."

I was finally able to answer the phone with a very shaky, "Hi dad."

"Bella!" He said with relief and I realised it had been a while since I called. "Are you okay?" My concerned father demanded. "You sound a little off."

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him, attempting to get my breathing under control. "You just woke me up is all." I lied, hoping he bought it.

"Sure that's what you were doing." Came the frustratingly sarcastic voice in the back seat.

"What was that Bella?" My father demanded, having heard the voice of my old friend. "Is there a boy there with you?"

I sighed, unable to avoid this. "Yes dad, we bumped onto Jacob along the way and we are giving him a lift. I was sleeping in the car." I explained, hoping he would not push the point.

"Jacob is there?" The shock is clear in his voice.

"Yeah, here you go." I said tossing the phone back to Jacob who suddenly looked terrified.

I took the time while he was speaking to my father to dress myself, listening to Jacob's side of the conversation.

"Hey, yeah its me."

"Yes, I'm alive." I swear I _heard_ him roll his eyes just then.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I just had some stuff to deal with."

"Please don't tell him. I'm not ready to talk to my dad yet, or ever."

"Yeah I know, but there are some things I just can't talk to him about, and he will ask me questions I can't answer."

"I know, but I am okay, really."

"Yeah well I still have some stuff to work out before I talk to my dad again."

"I am doing well."

"Well... I kind of... Met some one..."

"Yeah, see, I _knew_ you would say that." Jacob sighed.

"I can't see dad until I work some stuff out first."

"Yeah, well... That's because he... Might be a guy..."

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Jacob's voice was dry as he responded to whatever my father had said.

"Yeah well, now you see why I can't go home."

"Please don't make me Charlie. You know dad will flip."

"I know, but I'm just not ready to face him yet."

"You've always been like family to me, I hope I can trust you with this."

There was a _long_ pause before he spoke again. "Thank you."

And then there was silence.

"Does that man have to call _every_ time we get it on?" Rose complained, breaking the tension.

"So you two _were_ doing something?" Jacob accused. It wasn't a question.

"Why did you tell dad you're gay?" Now _that_ made him shut up.

Jacob looked around shyly before responding. "He's probably one of the few people who might accept me, and I was testing his reaction."

"Did you get the results you wanted?" I asked him, worried about how things would turn out for Jacob after this. If his family wouldn't accept him, what would he do? Never go home?

"As well as can be expected." My friend shrugged. "How did he react when you told him?" I know that Jacob was just being friendly, but I blushed deeply as I recalled the day and Rose giggles. "What?" Jacob asked confused.

"She didn't tell him." Rose informed the werewolf in the back seat. "She practically jumped me right in front of him"

"Rose!" I complained in shock.

"You can be mad at me," she offered with a grin. "Or we can stop at the nearest hotel and finish what we started, and then I'll take you both to lunch." My girlfriend grinned triumphantly, knowing how I get when I don't finish.

* * *

_**Authors Note: While this story is nearing the end, it is not over **_**just ****_yet. Also, I am considering a sequel. It would not be up for a while, and would not focus on the girls, it would however be a predominately lesbian story. What do you guys think? Sequel or no? Review or Private Message me with what you think, and I will even put a poll on my profile. And unlike when I put up a poll for another story, I _****know****_ how to put up a poll properly this time._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	27. Chapter 27 - Forever (45)

**45**

**Bella's POV**

Without the need to hurry we arrived in the city where we met Trevor, or Matt, or whatever his name is, in a couple of days. I insisted we go with Jacob to see his friend and we sat at the bar while Jacob approached the man. He instantly stood up to hug Jacob, they then sat down to talk.

I wasn't much a fan of drinking, I was just there to be Jacob's moral support, so Rose and I danced for a bit. The night dragged on and I was considering leaving when my friend made his way over to speak with me.

"Bella," He began, attracting my attention. I turned to see Jacob and the man I recognised walking hand in hand. "This is matt." He paused, containing his excitement. "My boyfriend."

I couldn't help but smile along with him. "Congratulations Jacob," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I am so happy for you."

Jacob hugged me back briefly before breaking our contact to continue the introductions. He turned to his boyfriend. "Matt, this is Bella; My best friend."

Matt nodded. "It's nice to meet you again." He said politely extending his hand.

I shook his hand somewhat awkwardly. "You remember Rose," I gestured towards the sexy vampire beside me. "My girlfriend."

"Nice to see you again." He greeted with a polite nod.

"Likewise." Rose returned his polite gesture.

Although we were being polite things were a little awkward, but Jacob seemed happy.

* * *

We met up with Jacob again before we left and he assured us he was happy here. We hugged, promised to stay in contact, and said our goodbye's.

As we were driving away I turned to my girlfriend beside me. "So what happens to us now?" I asked her shyly.

"That's the fun part." Rose told me, smiling at me reassuringly. "Once you are turned, we have forever to work that out."

I smiled back, looking forward to forever with my love.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so we have reached the end of or little tale. It's corny I know, but I am crap at endings. So far I am seriously considering writing a sequel called 'Coming Out' but so far it is just an idea. The name may change or it may wind up not being written. If I do write it, it will be a long while before it is put up. I want to focus more on some of my other stories.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
